SotP Addenda - Mandalorian Union, Glory and Honor
by SLotH4
Summary: Documentation piece covering the history, organizations, and important individuals of the Mandalorian Union, Tlon Fett's faction, and the Independent Clans. Set within "Shadow of the Phoenix" and written by my author friend Xabiar. [Tlon's Faction Complete]
1. Tlon Fett, the False Mand'alor

**SLotH4's Note:** _Once again, major props to **Xabiar**. Truth be told, this dossier came down to either Tlon Fett or Grand Master Undien… which was decided by coin toss. I suspect Fett was originally meant to be a cookie-cutter villain, but I think we can do better than that. Enjoy._

 _As usual, anything in these Addenda pieces is fair-use, so long as credit is given to the piece as well as the author of it, you are more than welcome to use this lore for your own story._

* * *

 **SotP Addenda - Mandalorian Union, Glory and Honor**

* * *

 **MANDO'TSAD**

 **INTELLIGENCE REPORT** **00316-ALPHA**

* * *

 **COMMISSIONED AND AUTHORIZED BY MAND'ALOR JAVEN'PANLIE ORDO**

 **EXECUTED BY DALLONX'LARIN FETT**

* * *

 **TLON FETT**

* * *

 **PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND BASIC INFORMATION**

 **Name** **:** Tlon Fett

 **Nickname(s)** **:** the Warlord; haar Vemann'mand'alor (by his followers); haar Jahaat'mand'alor (used as a direct insult by true Mando'ade)

 **Birth Clan** **:** Fett

 **Current Clan** **:** None (banished); Vemann'fett (self-proclaimed)

 **Previous Occupation(s)** **:** Akaan'ade Kando'aliit'alor of Clan Fett

 **Current Occupation(s)** **:** Slaver; terrorist; demagolka

 **Languages Spoken** **:** Mando'a; Galactic Basic; Huttese

 **Birth Parents** **:**

\- Father: Toland Fett (deceased)

\- Mother: Tirsae'Tupo Fett (deceased)

 **Adoptive Parents** **:** N/A

 **Siblings** **:**

\- Elder Brother: Gustav Fett (alive)

 **Spouse** **:**

\- Lifemate: Suni'Andu Fett (alive)

 **Children – Fathered** **:**

\- First Son: Dirn Fett (alive)

\- Second Son: Vegao Fett (alive)

\- Third Son: Tao Fett (alive)

\- Fourth Son: Vriol Fett (deceased)

\- Fifth Son: Drulais Fett (alive)

\- Sixth Son: Qalo Fett (alive)

\- First Daughter: Arri'caidan Fett (alive)

 **Children – Adopted** **:**

\- Adopted Son: Vray'Kidoth Fett (alive)

\- Adopted Daughter: Thisma Fett (alive)

 **Age** **:** 57

 **Species** **:** Human

 **Force-Sensitivity (Gndaa Scale)** **:** Tier 1 (non-Force-sensitive)

 **Height** **:** 1.9 Meters

 **Weight** **:** 121 Kilograms

 **Physique** **:** Extraordinary

 **Dominant Hand** **:** Ambidextrous, but favors right hand

 **Pain Tolerance** **:** High

 **Skin Color** **:** Tan; weathered

 **Hairstyle** **:** Buzz

 **Hair Color** **:** Gray

 **Eye Color** **:** Gray

 **Scarring or Disfigurements** **:** Loss of right eye; facial scar over the wound; indentation scar on left side throat

* * *

 **HISTORY**

Tlon Fett is unquestionably the largest threat to the Mando'Tsad that currently exists. This is not necessarily because of his skills, resources, or tactics, but by the damage he causes to our reputation and the civilian understanding of what it means to be Mando. Left unchecked, he could very well lead to our destruction – not from the Warlord himself, but outside forces that are larger and more powerful than us.

With that said, it does not mean that Tlon Fett is any less dangerous. The limited few who will read this report already know the danger he poses, through personal experience or Tlon's own reputation. But with some confidence I can state that _none_ of us knew just how deep Tlon's own hatred and depravity ran.

I want to make something very clear: It is a common belief to dismiss Tlon Fett's horrific actions as those of a madman or just insanity. As I will explain later, I do _not_ believe this to be the case in any capacity. Tlon is not suffering from some kind of mental illness; that I can say with certainty. He is fully in control of his actions and mind, but his actual intentions and motivations are no less horrifying and ambitious.

I have acquired the information used to fill this document from several different sources:

\- Individuals who have met with, or interacted with, Tlon, including Clan Fett, Mand'alor, survivors or captives of his attacks and raids (the few who exist), and my own personal experience.

\- Documents (digital and physical) and audio/visual photographs/videos/audio logs which include, were shot/captured by, or written by Tlon Fett. Much of these were sourced from Clan Fett, while others were combat footage from the Mando'Tsad and recovered digital storage from engagement with Tlon's men.

\- Travel and investigation of areas Tlon has visited, raided, or resided in (pertinent to the tactics and weaponry section of this report), reviewing and researching the areas and circumstances of the conflicts as well as outcomes, gains, and losses from all sides.

I will begin with his history. Some of this you may be familiar with, other parts were more shrouded.

 **Childhood** **:** Tlon Fett was born to Toland and Tirsae Fett on Mandalore, and was a normal healthy baby boy. Toland Fett at the time was an Akaan'alor of Clan Fett, and Tirsae Fett was a Child Arms Instructor. His parentage gave Tlon an early start on weapons training, leadership, military strategy, and tactics. However, his situation was not completely unique, and there was very little in his early years which indicated anything atypical of a young Mando boy. His interest in weapons and strategy was normal, and the only thing which stood out was a fascination – or obsession – with history and the wider galaxy.

This will become relevant soon.

 **Ascension to Akaan'ade Kando'aliit'alor of Clan Fett** **:** As a child, Tlon was marked very early as a man with an extraordinary amount of potential. No one his age could match him in the dueling ring, in weapons knowledge, or in leadership. He made friends easily enough, although from speaking with several individuals who knew him back then and his current psychological framework, he treated them closer to subordinates than comrades. They noted that even back then he was an exceptionally gifted leader and speaker nonetheless.

Tlon was prime officer material and everyone knew it. Tlon took part in war games, tournaments, hunting expeditions, and duels whenever he could, and by the time he was eighteen, he had the attention of Clan Fett's leadership, as well as Aliit'alors from other clans. It was also during this time that he met his future lifemate, Suni'Andu. It was no surprise that he achieved the position of Ver'alor in Clan Fett's militia – one of the youngest to ever be promoted to that position.

Upon commissioning, Tlon accepted his role and began working and drilling the soldiers in his platoon. He pushed his men hard, but saw to it that they were rewarded for their work, and began cultivating loyalty from the men and women under his command. This is where the more… troublesome aspects of Tlon began to surface.

Promotion came fairly quickly to Tlon, and with that, came more soldiers under his command, and more responsibility. With his influence, Tlon began pushing within Clan Fett to be more proactive outside Mando'Tra. He and his soldiers were not satisfied with endless drills and wanted _real_ combat experience.

After some time, he was permitted to take a platoon and attack a nearby pirate outpost just outside Mando'Tra. Unsurprisingly, the ge'hutuune stood no chance against Tlon and his soldiers, as they were butchered beyond recognition with the leaders interrogated by Tlon himself for more information. I was unable to learn the full details, but Tlon was able to learn where another base was, and took himself and a small number of his men to pursue while the rest returned with the acquired spoils.

The leadership of Clan Fett was understandably concerned by how Tlon had dealt with the pirates, and even less pleased when they learned he'd gone off in pursuit of more.

When Tlon returned later with even more credits, ships, and resources, it was difficult to deny that his venture had been a successful one. Mand'alor Kal'Panlie, however, forbade further action outside the Union, and this was likely more out of how Tlon had dealt with the pirates than the actual worth of the mission. Tlon was not reprimanded, but he knew Mand'alor disapproved of what he'd done. I believe this was what planted the idea in his mind that Mand'alor needed to be replaced.

Within his clan, Tlon continued to ascend, until he achieved one of the highest ranks short of Aliit'alor – that of Akaan'ade Kando'aliit'alor of Clan Fett. A short time prior to this, Gustav Fett was chosen to become the Aliit'alor of Clan Fett, and personally approved Tlon's own promotion. A decision that would haunt him, as upon reaching this rank, Tlon began slowly subverting traditional Mando customs and beliefs into his own twisted interpretations.

 **The Murder of Mand'alor Kal'Panlie Ordo** **:** There was, and continues to be, talk over how the Warlord managed to successfully kill Mand'alor in the first place, as such an act seems unthinkable, especially with only one clan. But what they keep forgetting is that Tlon was in charge of most of the Fett Clan soldiers for seven years, and he had not been idle.

The Fett Clan, aside from some of the elders and older advisors, were slowly indoctrinated into what Tlon believed. There were efforts to curtail him, of course, but even Kal'Panlie severely underestimated how loyal the majority of the Fett Clan were to Tlon. For years he'd drilled, trained, and motivated them personally; taking part in invasion simulations on moons and planets within Mando'Tra; teaching and emphasizing doctrines of terror and ultimate victory; over and over again. Whenever they flagged in exhaustion or loyalty, he personally made sure to inspire them; continuously reminding them that one day the galaxy and the Union would recognize and respect their might.

As the Akaan'ade Kando'aliit'alor, he was far less picky about who he allowed to be a soldier of Clan Fett. Men and women with previously problematic behavior were welcomed by Tlon. Conduct was never great within the Fett Clan, but Tlon made it worse by lowering the standards so drastically, and he arranged his promotions to surround himself with those who had similar mindsets as he did. Nearly everything was permissible, so long as they kept it to themselves and knew who was ultimately in command.

Tlon had quietly been stoking them into a war frenzy for years, and it finally came to a head when Tlon – years after his previous raid – announced he was planning an attack on a planet controlled by the Hutt Cartels. Perhaps if he had consulted Mand'alor beforehand, it might have been allowed, but Kal'Panlie outright refused to allow it and threatened exile if it was followed through. It was clear he didn't trust Tlon or want to encourage his behavior, but in retrospect, this played into exactly what Tlon wanted.

That was all the justification Tlon needed and he gathered up the most loyal and brutal of his soldiers and planned the capture and death of Mand'alor Kal'Panlie and his entire family. One day, when Kal'Panlie had left Ordo to bring the young Javen to Mandalore with them, Tlon attacked and took Mand'alor and his family captive after killing off the Ge'tal'aran, Mand'alor's honor guard – a worrying display of the skills and planning of Tlon's soldiers.

What followed is, perhaps, the first documented instance of the true depravity of Tlon Fett. While specific details remain opaque, it is unlikely that the context would make the Warlord's actions any more understandable or acceptable. The visible aftermath of Kal'Panlie and his lifemate's treatment left little to the imagination as to what they had been subjected to, and his attempt to murder their children is arguably more reprehensible.

By some miracle, Master Tokare managed to locate them, and when Tlon heard this, he immediately killed Kal'Panlie and prepared to leave. During the process, he lost several of his soldiers, but escaped intact, even if he ultimately failed to kill Mand'alor's entire family. To this day, I am unsure why the Warlord was uncharacteristically unprepared for possibly being tracked and attacked. Perhaps back then he was too overconfident, or maybe he simply miscalculated. He had recorded the entirety of the torture, and likely had plans for it, but to this day, it hasn't emerged.

Regardless, the deed was done and Mand'alor was dead, just as Tlon had wanted.

 **Exile from Clan Fett** **:** When what happened eventually came to light, Clan Fett proved it hadn't completely fallen under Tlon's sway, and there was a unanimous vote that banished Tlon Fett and all who followed him and enforced by the Dar'mand'alor Jagi'Panlie. Tlon Fett was reportedly shocked at this decision, and is suspected to have come very close to revolting against all of Clan Fett and taken control.

In retrospect, it was a _very_ risky thing the leadership of Clan Fett did. Tlon had the respect and loyalty of much of Clan Fett's soldiers. If Tlon had refused to comply with the directive… he likely could have won. But he must have also considered that Clan Ordo would have waged a Blood Hunt against Clan Fett, which would weaken anything he could do.

Tlon Fett accepted exile not because he had to, but because he was considering a future where he rebelled, won, and then faced a furious Ordo Clan not including any others who would have taken part. It also allowed him what he had likely wanted from the beginning – unrestricted freedom. He departed Clan Fett, but not before a final speech and warning to the leaders of Clan Fett – and taking nearly three quarters of Clan Fett's fighting force with him.

Everyone knew he would return to challenge for the title of Mand'alor, but until that day came, the Warlord never stepped foot into Mando'tra.

This does _not_ mean he was idle.

The Warlord, contrary to popular belief, was not simply doing nothing in the years prior to his duel against Javen'Panlie. He had some of the most dangerous Mando-trained soldiers, a fair number of ships and resources, and no outlet for his simmering anger. Tlon began his raiding that year, and establishing his power base in the Outer Rim and hutt territory soon after.

His numbers grew then, and during this period he likely grew arrogant; not believing the young son of Kal'Panlie would be able to challenge him, and prepared more for his planned war in the Outer Rim than the actual duel for the title of Mand'alor.

This is the only explanation I can give for how Tlon Fett lost that day.

 **Duel against Javen'Panlie** **:** The duel for Mand'alor was the second largest mistake Tlon Fett made in his life. Everyone who will read this remembers the duel between the man and boy, the beatings each of them received and how the future of our people hinged on the outcome. There would be a new Mand'alor that day, and we would follow regardless of who it was.

Tlon Fett underestimated Javen'Panlie as a credible threat, and this meant that when the young boy hit with the strength and skill of a veteran, Tlon was unprepared for what happened, which is… uncharacteristic of him. For such an important part of his plan, Tlon did not truly plan for Javen. Even a Force-user should have difficulty against Tlon, but with no means of protecting, negating, or accounting for the blows Javen rained upon him, he had no choice but to take it.

In desperation, Tlon broke custom and accepted a weapon from the crowd and nearly killed Javen with it, and once again grew arrogant, either in relief or delirium I am unsure, but he wanted to watch Javen die slowly like his family. A mistake, as Javen pulled the blade out of his chest and leapt at Tlon when his back was turned, delivering a mortal blow to the neck that left him pinned to the dirt.

But as we all know, before he delivered the final blow, Javen'Panlie instead declared himself Mand'alor, healed Tlon Fett, and banished him forever from the Mando'ade – which technically didn't change anything, as Tlon had already been banished before the duel even began. But the point was made, and Tlon Fett left – in disgrace and defeat.

 **Recovery and Resurgence** **:** With respect to Mand'alor, letting Tlon Fett live was a mistake we continue to regret to this day. With that stated, I will now explain why.

Tlon Fett was not defeated that day. He was given a wake-up call. A second chance to achieve his plans and goals. He was not stopped that day, and because he was spared, he's grown _far_ more dangerous than he ever had because now he no longer underestimates _anyone_.

Losing didn't hurt the power base he had been building either, and now it was personal. His loyalty from his forces was absolute, and even such an embarrassing defeat didn't shake their resolve. He returned, gave an oddly humble speech which actually acknowledged that he'd badly screwed up, and proceeded to reestablish his dominance by raiding the stronghold of a minor hutt while sanctioning the murdering, raping, and stealing that took place on that planet.

He also turned his sights far closer to the Mando'Tsad itself, and began attacking and raiding along the outlying territories and against the unaffiliated clans, and specifically targeted allies of the new Mand'alor.

 **Clan Tacynar Massacre** **:** This specific atrocity by the Warlord is worth some additional detail. To provide some context as to _why_ Tlon targeted this clan specifically – and not another one allied with the Mando'Tsad or living independently. Aside from Clan Tacynar being a direct offshoot of Clan Fett, with whom they had been allied with closely, Varek Tacynar – Aliit'alor of Clan Tacynar at the time – was actually an ally of Tlon's.

It would be a stretch to say they were _friends_ , but there was a mutual respect between the two, and Tlon supported and encouraged Varek's dissatisfaction with the current Mand'alor – at the time, Kal'Panlie. It is not out of the question to say that when Tlon was planning his assassination of Mand'alor, he was expecting to be supported by Varek, and by extension, Clan Tacynar.

To his likely surprise, Varek and Clan Tacynar turned on Tlon just as the leadership of Clan Fett had, condemning his actions and going so far as to state that their god would punish him for what he'd done. Tlon never directly addressed Clan Tacynar when he departed Mando'Tra, but he clearly never forgot.

The Warlord struck the clan without any kind of warning; one of his most elaborate operations, as he left no chance for the outlying clan to escape or call for help. Crippled communications, sabotage, scouts and agents, it showcased the danger Tlon posed to anyone caught unprepared, and Tlon was merciless in taking his revenge.

The reports on the massacre are unsettling for a number of reasons. The first is that no one was spared, and the attacks were done in such a way as to be as violent and painful as possible. Vibroswords, fragmentation grenades, and slugthrowers were all used in the massacre, and the only assurance the Warlord's soldiers made was that they were injured enough to die.

The reports also showcase something else. Of the bodies that were recovered, very few of them were women or children. Some fell in combat, others in crossfire, but the vast majority that died were male. The only children that died were male as well, all above the age of twelve. The implications are clear and sickening to consider, but it would be fully expected of the Warlord to take captive the women and children of the clan.

Where they are now, we can only speculate. But it's likely that they have been killed or worse. That there are sightings of children being used in low-risk operations by the Warlord's forces paints a grim enough picture of what could have become of some of the victims of the massacre.

 **Closing Notes** **:** Since the attack on Clan Tacynar, Tlon has continued to wage a limited war on the outskirts of the Mando'Tsad though has not targeted any other clan with the same violence or sophistication. If he plans to do this in the future is unknown, and likely contingent on how the independent clans treat him and his soldiers.

Historically, he has also avoided direct conflict with the Fellan Imperium and the Galactic Alliance, though he has began testing the limits of the latter. But even true conflict with us is limited. His true focus is on the Outer Rim, and his territory is growing larger as are his numbers. We have a tendency to think of the Warlord as a dishonored Mando pirate. That is a dangerous assumption, as it ignores how ambitious Tlon really is, and what his plans actually are.

The most direct attempt against Mand'alor failed and resulted in the death of Vriol Fett, and there have been no further attempts since then. I am personally unsure of if Tlon actually intended to kill Mand'alor that day – or was testing him to see how he would react if threatened.

* * *

 **PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE**

The largest question that any report on Tlon Fett needs to answer is the _why_ , _what_ , and _how_. _Why_ is Tlon Fett the way he is today, despite growing up as a normal child in our society? _What_ are his underlying motivations, beliefs, and values which have shaped him into the demagolka he is today? _How_ did a purported madman and dishonorable hut'uun manage to convince the majority of Clan Fett to follow him and rose so high in the ranks _long_ before murdering the Mand'alor, despite Clan Fett _knowing_ that he held problematic views?

No one would be surprised to learn that Tlon Fett is an amoral bastard and dishonorable chakaaryc. What I've learned – that most would not suspect – is that Tlon _does_ have a coherent psychological framework he works within, and a coherent lens that he views the world through. It is perhaps completely unique, as not even the Empire has gone as far as the Warlord has in their own wars, even going back to the ancient Galactic Empire of Palpatine.

Learning _how_ Tlon Fett became the man he is required a lot of investigation and making justifiable conclusions based on the pieces I had before me. His own psychological framework is different from most in that it will only make complete sense if one understands that it is the combination and adaption of major influences and inspirations from history – both relatively recent and ancient.

I've mentioned earlier that Tlon Fett had developed a fascination with the wider galaxy and its storied history, both events and figures. That fascination ultimately helped shape him into the man he is today, and as he became older, he never really dropped this fascination. No one really noticed or commented on it, but Tlon continued to take inspiration and ideas from historical figures of old – and in his own view, refine them further.

There are several in particular I will focus on to help build a solid case for how Tlon views the galaxy, and, working from that framework, extrapolate to other subjects and his own personal views. These major influences are listed in order of importance to Tlon and how greatly they've shaped his own actions and philosophy.

 **Darth Jadus** **:** I will admit that I originally had no idea who this particular Sith was, and was confused why Tlon would have drawn so much inspiration from him. The short version is that Darth Jadus lived during the period of the old Sith Empire of Lord Vitiate, was a member of the Dark Council overseeing the Sphere of Intelligence, and was reportedly only second in power to the Emperor himself. What happened to him is unclear, and is largely unimportant.

Darth Jadus was a Sith Lord who created, manipulated, and used terror and fear; then studied and observed the role they played in society. His own memoirs and teachings emphasized the controlled spread, distribution, and propagation of terror. Both were best used in highly specific ways and situations, to be manipulated at the discretion of the one who pulled the strings. Jadus himself was reportedly a highly emotionless individual; executing schemes and plans with a cold efficiency while the body counts piled up in the millions.

It should be extremely obvious that, when viewed through the lens of Jadus, some of Tlon's more horrendous actions may have a purpose beyond sheer terror and sadism. Jadus viewed these actions as tools used for a greater purpose, and it appears that Tlon has similarly adopted this belief. A final note regarding Jadus is that there are rumors – none that I can confirm – that Tlon Fett has the holocron of Darth Jadus.

Before you dismiss this as impossible since no Sith would ever deal with a non-Force-user – another note of Jadus that I learned is that _all_ of his close followers were non-Sith. This scenario is not as outlandish as you might expect, and if this _is_ true – it is very, very worrying. Until then, understand that the motivations and intentions behind some of Tlon's operations stem from his study of Darth Jadus.

 **Armitage Hux, Voice of the Supreme Leader** **:** The official propagandist of the First Order is also an odd inclusion, but if you think about it, it should begin to make sense. Armitage Hux on his own managed to convince entire planets and systems to join the First Order and abandon the Empire. The rank-and-file of the First Order were fanatical and unbreakable thanks to his fiery speeches and calls to action – as well as the unceasing broadcasted messages from the Voice himself conveying the will of the Supreme Leader.

Hux is rightfully recognized as one of the greatest speakers in galactic history, and he did nothing except talk. His power with words was one Tlon was fascinated by, and wanted to emulate. He kept several books of Hux's speeches, and they were always on hand when he wrote what he would say to his men. Nothing was ever spur-of-the-moment to him. Those speeches he gave to motivate his soldiers in training and battle? All prewritten and memorized for the right occasion.

The rule he learned from Hux was that a good writer knows his audience, and writes in a way which leads them along a certain path unconsciously. Tlon became the leader he is today because he exploited this rule. To this day, he still retains this lesson, and his incredible execution of this rule has been a contributing factor to the continued loyalty of his soldiers.

Charisma is just as important for cultivating loyalty as competence and strength. Tlon Fett learned this early on, and the spirit of what Hux achieved is carried on through him.

 **Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn)** **:** Everyone knows of the last Grand Admiral who almost brought the fledgling New Republic to defeat, and it should be no surprise that Tlon is an admirer of his work. What Thrawn did is still discussed and debated to this day. The question that should be asked is not _why_ Tlon considers him such a major influence, but _what_ about Thrawn he has learned from.

From my own investigation, it was how Thrawn waged a war against the established power with a weaker and mobile force, and still almost won. Perhaps he sees some parallels with the current state of the galaxy today. Galactic strategy is a notable weakness of his, and that was an area Thrawn excelled at. How better to counter this weakness than by studying one of the best in the galaxy?

This is not to say he solely focuses on the grand strategy of Thrawn. He has holorecordings of all the battles Thrawn participated in and refers to them often. He also reportedly attempted to emulate Thrawn's understanding of art… but seeing as how Tlon doesn't know the first thing about it, he spent a respectable amount on what amounts to fancy decorations.

Decorations which were also reportedly destroyed when he became frustrated at his own inability to get anything useful from them. He's far from Thrawn, even if he's trying to learn.

 **Te Ani'la Mand'alor (Mand'alor the Ultimate)** **:** This is the core influence of Tlon, and if there is one being he wishes to emulate, it is the man who nearly conquered the Republic during the Mando'Akaane. Mand'alor the Ultimate is, in Tlon's mind, the ultimate example of what it means to be Mando. He raised an army under one banner, and led them on a brutal conquest across the galaxy, and had it not been for the intervention of Revan, he would have succeeded and we might be living in a very different galaxy now.

When he was a child, the stories of Mand'alor the Ultimate were the ones he gravitated to. Not Canderous Ordo, Boba Fett, or any of the better-known Mando'ade of legend, but the one that today would be considered an insult to our honor. Mand'alor the Ultimate is Mando in nothing but name, from a time when our kind were more barbaric and violent.

But that brutality, ambition, and vision appealed to Tlon. That combination led to him almost conquering the galaxy. Tlon Fett has thousands of documents on the Mando'Akaane, ranging from the planetary invasions commenced from the Basilisk War Droids, to the exploits of Revan and Malak, to the political instability and infighting between the Jetiise and Republic. Tlon could almost be considered a scholar of the Mando'Akaane in his own right.

Now, why would he take such an interest in that conflict?

Now we reach the conclusion of all of these conflicting and unique influences.

Tlon's ultimate goal is another Mando War, and he will perform whatever means are necessary to achieve this dream. Insane, outlandish, or straight di'kutla, I firmly believe this to be the endgame to Tlon Fett. A new Mand'alor the Ultimate for a new era. This is what motivates him the most. Deep down, he still considers himself Mando, even if he was rightfully banished.

Based on these influences and his actions, we can build a framework to extrapolate his views on other subjects. Viewed in this context, his actions begin to fall more into a pattern. He is an extremely calculating individual, he likes to make plans and then execute them. He isn't good at adapting, but he rarely moves unless he expects a plan to go near-perfectly.

To Tlon, knowing what you _want_ out of a conflict is the key to designing it. He knows ideologies, and how those who follow them think and will likely react. Terror and fear are tools for him to use and withhold depending on the context. No tactic is too vile, no line is too red to be crossed if it achieves his goal. But his operations are not universally vile or bloody.

But from our perspective, this is not the case. Why is it this way?

Because Tlon _knows_ how we will react. He knows the best way to get into our heads and under our skin. Butchering and raping innocent colonists? He is daring us to come after him. He _wants_ the Union to act against him, and is perfectly content to murder as many as possible until we are goaded into making a mistake or hastily walk into a trap.

He likely enjoys the mind games that go into each operation. Determining who he is facing, envisioning their mindset, and working to exploit and break it. A raid against a Hutt-controlled planet would just result in a relatively clean and effective operation if he just wanted resources, credits, or slaves; if he wanted to send a message, he would burn a village or city under the protection of the Cartels and send the hutt in question body parts for several months as a constant reminder. A raid against an Alliance outpost is trivialized by strapping kids with explosives and sending them to the defenders.

Would the soldiers shoot these kids? Unlikely, and if they did, they would likely become traumatized – which could very well be what Tlon wants. An engineered battle which is a win-win.

When viewed in the context of his ultimate plan, the lives of a few slaves are nothing to him.

Tlon Fett is firm in his beliefs, and that combined with his natural charisma, attracts others. He prefers to talk simply and directly to _us_ ; no mincing words, but it's a mistake to believe he's poorly spoken or not diplomatic when he wants to be. It will largely depend on who he speaks to. The Warlord attracts a certain crowd with his actions, but he holds a personal disdain for the pure murderers and rapists of the galaxy. They are tools he will accept, but only use sparingly, and may hopefully be forged into a better weapon later. He is careful with how he manages his forces. He keeps the troublesome men and women away from the ones he actually values.

Instead he prefers a more… refined and intelligent crowd and surrounds himself with such. Outcasts and misfits are especially attractive to him and he will directly contact and attempt to radicalize to his cause. Drifters, smugglers, Cartel assassins, outcast Jetiise and young Imperial Knights, those are prime targets for Tlon, and he is often more successful than he is not.

You might of course wonder how anyone could subscribe to, or justify the actions Tlon takes. It's deceptively simple for the Warlord– simply convince an individual that the galaxy needs a new change of leadership, provide himself as the alternative who would do what it took, and the necessity of a new galactic conflict. The rest of the pieces will fall into place. The individuals Tlon recruits are not stable, good, or otherwise extremely powerful _on their own_.

I stress this because the more people like this Tlon recruits, the more dangerous he becomes.

This is a good place to discuss several of his own views, particularly on aliens. His sons have loudly and proudly espoused the 'purity' of the Fett line which is only composed of humans (incorrect by our own records), but Tlon, curiously enough, does not seem to especially care too much one way or another. I don't know if he _truly_ does not care, or if he holds his own personal biases but has decided to temper them until he no longer needs his alien allies.

I suspect he has an interest in preserving the line, and has said as much to his sons, but that has never stopped Clan Fett – and Tlon's heretics – from having aliens in their ranks. That Tlon personally adopted a miraluka into his clan, and that his soldiers are composed of multiple species (weequay, gamorreans, nikto, the usual species you would expect from the Outer Rim and Hutt Space), I can say with some certainty that the Warlord does not care about aliens, only what they can offer to him.

The same can be said for his view on women. The majority of his forces are male, but to say there are few to no women in his entourage is simply false. But make no mistake, they are every bit as vile and twisted as he is. Remember that his treatment of women during his raids is largely due to calculation. He knows how we, and others, react to it. It's an emotionless data point to him – it isn't anything more.

He has an equally pragmatic view of the Force. Although his own experiences have certainly left him with a distaste for the act. He is extremely suspicious of Force-users, and personally enjoys killing them, but considering that there _are_ a very few in his entourage – and if the rumors of a holocron are true – he understands that it can be something to be used to his advantage.

But I want to finish up this section by posing another question: Does Tlon consider himself a true Mando? Could he rationally consider himself one while still performing the acts he does?

Yes, he does, and yes, he can. I will refer back to Mand'alor the Ultimate for this. Mando'ijaat is more fluid than we want to admit. The Mando'ade under the Ultimate were, in complete truth, not all that different than Tlon Fett and his warriors. But they still espoused their own 'honor' even if it would be worthless by our own standards. Tlon is no different. Mando'ijaat to him is achieved through conquest by any means necessary.

Tlon still trains our techniques, maintains our ways and traditions, and speaks our language. But he doesn't follow our understanding of Mando'ijaat. Instead he follows the understanding of Mand'alor the Ultimate, and believes that archaic interpretation to be the correct one. Could he be considered Mando in this context still?

You can answer that. I personally won't dignify that question with a response, but I believe it is an important question to pose nonetheless.

* * *

 **KNOWN ASSOCIATES AND ALLIES**

Tlon Fett does not have personal 'allies' in the traditional sense. There is no organization or group which has allied themselves with him and the banished clans. He likely considers such alliances unneeded and trivial, and no one in their right mind wants to be associated with this man. So the few that I would list here are people that Tlon is either closely connected to, interacts with the most, or a combination of the two. This is not a comprehensive list, but it does include the most important. It is also not a breakdown of his own military structure and chain of command. Refer to Intelligence Report 00317-Alpha for more information on the Warlord's own forces.

 **Dirn Fett** **:** All of Tlon's surviving sons (and single daughter) could rank on this list, but none are as important or as dangerous as Dirn, his eldest. While not the warrior or strategist his father is, Dirn is nonetheless an extremely dangerous opponent and skilled enough that Tlon has preferred to use him as a sole operative or in command of a small team on surgical missions, typically involving sabotage and assassination.

Dirn communicates with his father regularly, and personally leads Tlon's own Supercommandos in the rare event they are deployed. There is little difference between his own views and his father's; Tlon made sure of that, although Dirn has supposedly acquired a taste for interrogation, and practices on survivors after battles. Tlon appears to tolerate this, though not necessarily approve of it. But until some unknown point is reached, it hasn't been broached.

Dirn's lifemate is Valin'Laris Fett, and he has two sons and one daughter.

 **Lara Senar'tal** **:** It's unsurprising that the slavers would ally with the Warlord so quickly, and Lara is perhaps the worst of them. She was one of the first to join Tlon and has been a steadfast ally to him ever since his initial exile. She has been instrumental in slowly bringing over all of Clan Senar'tal into the Warlord's army, although there are still holdouts.

Until that point, she assists him in being the primary manager of the slaves and captives they acquire in their raids. She is also the primary advisor for how they should be used, and keeps a frequently updated index on biological and psychological information on them. She is highly organized and cold towards management, and also assists Tlon whenever he plans raids on civilian colonies.

She has no lifemate, but her two most favored slaves (a male human and female twi'lek) are purported to be her lovers. Or more accurately, victims.

 **Adomick Vizsla** **:** Another of the banished clans, Adomick was also one who quickly joined Tlon when he was exiled, and has since risen to something resembling a second-in-command. He is heavily involved in any strategies and plans Tlon devises, although unlike Tlon, doesn't personally involve himself in the operations themselves, preferring to largely be just a strategist and commander. This is not to say he isn't skilled on his own, but fighting is not his strength, and he is normally left in command when the Warlord takes the field himself.

He has no lifemate at this point in time, but is involved with Sabrina Taltora.

 **Thisma Fett** **:** This is the result of Tlon's radicalization efforts in the Outer Rim. Thisma was not a Mando when the Warlord learned of her, but part of an interrogation crew for one of the hutts. How Tlon learned of her I don't know, but through multiple conversations and meetings, he gradually convinced her of his own plan and she agreed to help him. A miraluka with some Force training, she presumably assists in regularly testing and training the Force-resistance of his soldiers, but primarily serves as an interrogator who assists in extracting information from captives or brainwashing them for whatever roles Tlon envisions.

Thisma is also reportedly capable of defending herself, either through her martial skills or Force capabilities. However she earned her position, it was enough for Tlon to personally adopt her, which is an extremely unique situation.

 **Kensin Ullo** : One would expect that Tlon Fett wouldn't want anything to do with a science experiment like Kensin Ullo, but as it turns out, Tlon is full of surprises. Kensin Ullo of the now-declared Ullo Clan is one of the most brutal, intelligent, and dangerous warriors which roams the galaxy.

A twi'lek produced through a failed science experiment, he – along with his declared clan – was grown with the supposed purpose of spreading an enhanced breed of twi'leks designed to be better in every way to their natural brethren. We will never know for sure, as Kensin and his clan killed their creators and have since spent their time terrorizing the galaxy.

Both men are naturally difficult to impress. Tlon already likely has a mild disposition against aliens, and Kensin despises anyone he believes has a lower intellect to himself and his clan. Thus for both men to not only work together, but become exceptionally close allies is both fascinating and disturbing.

Tlon appears to respect Kensin primarily for his own martial prowess and willingness to directly involve himself in combat, as well as possessing a highly tactical mind. This combination is almost always going to improve one's opinion before Tlon Fett, and he earned Kensin's own respect through his own strength, leadership, and vision for the galaxy.

They first met soon after Tlon left the Union, and Kensin along with his clan are among his oldest allies, and both men have become friends, Kensin is one of the few individuals Tlon appears to legitimately trust to share his most secretive plans and share his true intentions for the galaxy. For his part, Kensin is extremely loyal to Tlon, and appears to be fully committed to him as he prepares for his future plans.

He presents something of a weakness for Tlon, as eliminating him would not only deal a practical blow to Tlon's operation, as he currently holds the position as his Executive Officer, but it would deal an emotional blow to Tlon as well. The Warlord may not feel grief as we do, but losing a man he considers a friend will affect him – on that, we are certain.

 **Suni'Andu Fett** **:** Suni'Andu is not a typical Mando woman, even when she was younger and before meeting Tlon. She wasn't the strongest, smartest, or fastest child, and was instead more submissive than her peers. I'm unsure what about her caught Tlon's eye, but it is entirely possible that her submission was an attractive quality to him, and even if it wasn't the original intention, it is largely how their relationship has progressed.

Tlon is the dominant partner is all aspects of their relationship, and to my knowledge, Suni has never once gone against him publicly or privately. I suspect their relationship is strained, as Suni does not appear in public very often and seems disconnected from Tlon and his actions. However, it could be because she doesn't want to interfere and their relationship could still be proceeding as normal.

But every time she _has_ appeared, she looks drained and haunted. She is not happy, and she can't do anything to hide it from anyone observant. Exactly as to what makes her unhappy is unknown, but I would not be surprised if her love for Tlon has faded. Unlike him, she had a completely normal and typical childhood, and it would not be out of the question to speculate that she hates what he does as much as we do, but sees herself as trapped.

Make no mistake – if Tlon ever found out she was going to leave or betray him, he would kill her.

* * *

 **KNOWN OPPONENTS AND ENEMIES**

Tlon Fett has no shortage of enemies which would happily see him dead or destroyed. At the same time it should be noted that these groups are 'enemies' of the Warlord in the same way that they are 'enemies' of organizations like the Hutt Cartels and other criminal and pirate bands. They will fight them whenever they show up, but they don't consider it worth it to expend effort removing him for good.

 **The Jedi Order** **:** The Jetiise have seen the consequences of the Warlord's attacks and know more about the threat he can pose than most other groups in the galaxy. Some of their own have been involved in engaging with his soldiers and know that something must be done about him. But to the Jetiise Council, Tlon is another dangerous warlord and as long as he stays in the Outer Rim, the will always have more important matters to handle.

An unfortunate consequence of the Warlord's actions – and one that Tlon has no doubt been pleased by – is that opinion of the Mando'ade in the Order has become increasingly more hostile. While it can be blamed on Jetii ignorance and lack of any desire to do actual research, we are partially at fault for not countering the damage Tlon is doing to our reputation. Jetiise do not know, or care, that the Warlord is no true Mando; they just see the armor and the atrocities he commits.

Because of that, they associate his actions with other Mando'ade, which in turn makes the Jetiise an unreliable ally at best. They may be against the Warlord, but unless steps are taken, they will transfer that animosity to us.

 **The Galactic Alliance** **:** It would be more accurate to say that the Warlord is now on their radar, rather than a legitimate 'enemy.' Since he's begun attacking Alliance-affiliated planets and companies, the Galactic Alliance has become aware that he poses a threat to aligned colonies and companies in that region, although their response beyond this has largely amounted to advisories and a few more token defenses that pose almost no challenge to Tlon. They don't really know who Tlon _is_ other than a Mando warlord, and if they have made inquiries to the Union, I am not aware of them. But if we provided them anything, it isn't reflected in how they are addressing his threat.

 **The Mando'Tsad (Mandalorian Union)** **:** Tlon Fett is everything a Mando is not. He is an enemy of the Union and will be until the end of his days. His status as our enemy is not in question, but if we want to make this more pronounced we need to take more direct action against him. This may be what the Warlord wants, but the alternative is allowing him to continue growing in numbers and strength. A war with Tlon is inevitable, but it would be better if Tlon, not the Union, was on the defensive when it happens.

On a more personal note, Clan Fett itself looks forward to cleansing the galaxy of this aruetii and cleansing our tarnished name. Tlon is unworthy of his birthright, and the only way it will be taken back is through blood. Until that day comes, his very name is an insult to what it means to be Mando and a proud part of Clan Fett.

 **The Hutt Cartels** **:** This is perhaps, at the moment, the 'main' enemy of Tlon Fett. It is almost brazen how much Tlon is antagonizing the Cartels, and with every minor hutt relative that is killed and every slaving or narcotics operation smashed, the more they are aware that there is a new threat to their territory. What I think is concerning to the hutts is that Tlon is not an enemy they are used to facing. He doesn't care about innocents or civilians, he doesn't necessarily care about the drugs or slaves, he is just interested in causing chaos and terror – while stealing anything of value to supplement his forces.

The hutts he manages to capture he kills slowly and painfully while broadcasting them to the HoloNet, where he _knows_ the Cartels watch. The executions range from feeding them to their own pit monsters, lowering them into vats of acid or molten steel, or just simple dismemberment and vivisection. Tlon can and will get creative.

The bounty on his head continues to grow, and has recently passed twenty million credits. The Warlord has so far either killed the ones who've taken the contract and sent their bodies back to the Cartels, or the ones unfortunate enough to be captured alive are subjected to the same treatment as the hutts. Regardless, after each failure, the price on his head is raised.

* * *

 **CURRENT AND ANTICIPATED FUTURE OPERATIONS**

I would refer you to Intelligence Report 00317-Alpha for a more complete picture as to the current operations the Warlord's forces have been conducting and their likely plans for actions, but what Tlon Fett is likely to do in the future is worth covering in some detail. Right now he is _not_ focused on the Mando'Tsad, but securing additional territory in the Outer Rim and making inroads on Cartel territory.

This is _not_ to say that he has forgotten about the Union, and it's a near guarantee that he intends to return and kill Mand'alor Javen'Panlie. How he will execute this is not known. He will not wage a conflict in any honorable or straightforward way. He could attempt to assassinate Mand'alor in the dead of night, or he could launch a full invasion on the Union.

But Tlon has learned from his mistakes and the mercy granted to him. He will take his time in plotting his revenge on us. But in our interest to remain out of galactic society, it has also hindered our own potential growth. Tlon is not as organized, powerful, or influential as the entire Union, but he is attempting to reach it. He's proactive in securing territory and resources; he's actively recruiting new soldiers and bartering with the underworld for exotic weapons and materials.

His plan is beyond the Union, and we are likely considered a stepping stone to his attempt to completely conquer the Outer Rim before moving coreward. How he would fare against the armies of the Galactic Alliance is unknown, as his tactics are particularly effective against their citizens and soldiers, and Tlon prefers to wage asymmetrical warfare which the Alliance might have trouble adapting to. Which is to say nothing of the politics that cripple the institution, and where the Jetiise fall could be anyone's guess. A repeat of the Mando'Akaane is not completely out of the question.

The Empire I do not think would be as easy for the Warlord to break. He has avoided antagonizing them so far, and that is likely deliberate. Unlike the Jetiise, the Imperial Knights would _not_ refrain from fighting, and that would be a significant force-multiplier in favor of the Empire.

Is it likely that Tlon could potentially start a new Mando conquest of the galaxy? No, in my professional opinion. It would take too long, there are too many opponents, and the Warlord's forces and strategy are not conducive to long-term sustainability in a war. But does _Tlon_ think he could pull this off? Yes, and he is going to try whether we like it or not.

* * *

 **EQUIPMENT**

Tlon was trained as a Mando, so it should not be surprising that he maintains similar equipment and weapons to our own soldiers. A difference, but an unsurprising one, is that Tlon is familiar with far more weapons than the average soldier – melee, ranged, and other exotic weapons. He also specifically kits himself out depending on the mission he is participating and who he will likely fight. All of this should be considered as a _possible_ loadout for Tlon, and if he is likely to fight, consider what is the most effective weapons to use against you, and those will likely be what Tlon brings.

 **Armor** **:** Mando beskar armor; the same he had when he was part of the Union. It is still his original armor and helmet, although upgraded and repaired over the years. Since his exile, he's colored his armor black and silver, with the Fett Clan emblem on his chest. He almost always wears the accompanying jetpack as well, though will forgo this in close quarters (such as space stations and ship-to-ship boarding) in favor of other attachments. The suit is pressurized, EMP-resistant, and has an oxygen supply of at least thirty minutes. Air pumps can be attached to increase this limit.

 **Weapons** **:** Nearly anything and everything is a possibility. Pistols, rifles, vibroswords, sniper rifles, Tlon has experience with each and every one of these, and what he uses is tailored to what he suspects will be most effective on his mission. Normally, he will carry two to three primary weapons at a time if they are rifles or smaller, or one to two more powerful weapons such as sniper rifles or autocannons.

 **Explosives** **:** Primarily thermal detonators of all classes (it is rumored he carries a class-A detonator as a suicide weapon in case he is defeated), but will switch those out for gas and sonic grenades if fighting in close quarters. AP and acid grenades are common if participating in terror operations or armored opponents. EMP grenades are also a favorite against heavily teched out enemies, which has caused certain hutt mercenaries no end of problems.

 **Disposable Weapons and Equipment** **:** The Warlord seems to have a tendency to be drawn to unstable or dangerous technology, as there seems to be nothing he won't use, despite the risk to himself. Monomolecular blades are a favorite of his since they cause massive internal damage when snapped off inside the victim, and he often employs them when fighting larger opponents or Force-users. Self-destructive nanoweaponry is also a favorite, and only saved for special occasions (such as the time he had one bounty hunter eaten alive by one nanite at a time). Less dangerous pieces of tech like burnout shield generators, disposable flamethrowers, stimpacks, and medkits are all part of his arsenal.

 **Gadgets** **:** Just as varied as the above. Clingwire, integrated flamethrowers, wrist rockets, and chemical dispensers are all valid options to him, and which he uses to great effect. He is familiar with multiple infowar gadgets, but typically does not use them himself, instead relying on his own specialists to handle that aspect of warfare. In addition to that, he also wears a device over his missing eye which allows him to perceive objects and individuals in, and slightly beyond, his field of vision. The full capabilities of this augmentation aren't known, but we should assume that it is just as capable as an organic eye – and most likely better.

 **Traps** **:** Tlon normally does not use traps, as his tendency is offensive and proactive, not defensive. With that said, he knows how to set mines of various types, as well as more traditional tripwire and laser traps. However, this is a pool of resources that he rarely draws from.

 **Exotics** **:** At every chance he gets, Tlon attempts to acquire irreplaceable or exotic weaponry. He has supposedly experimented with yuuzhan vong biotech, and he has attempted to create his own lightsaber, but he has never actually used one in combat. He's acquired several unstable gamma and microwave weapons which have had messy results when used on hutts. He also deliberately seeks out anti-Force technology, and – after his raid on Myrkr in 454 ABY – is reportedly breeding ysalamiri for operations against potential Force-users. Vornskr are also a concern, but we all know that the ysalamiri are the more alarming prospect.

* * *

 **WEALTH AND RESOURCES**

I will preface this section by saying that much of this is estimation and there are no hard numbers on how much Tlon actually has or what he is worth. Keep this in mind while reading.

 **Credit Worth** **:** Considering the amount he has taken from the Hutts, and regular sales of arms, slaves, and narcotics, it would not be out of the question for his worth to be between two to four million credits. The hutts value him at twenty million as mentioned earlier, and while that's probably pocket change to them, it's not an insignificant amount by any means.

 **Liquid Assets** **:** Based on the weapons, ships, tech, and resources that he acquires in his raids, this number is impossible to fully calculate at any given time as Tlon has a fluid system of sale to various buyers every day. However, his _personal_ liquid assets, which include his own armory and starfighter, likely amount to between five and ten million, which is an extraordinarily high number if you don't take into account that the Warlord has a significant amount of unique and valuable items at his disposal.

 **Non-Liquid Assets** **:** Tlon has amassed a respectable collection of artifacts, art pieces, and historical documents almost by accident. The possible Sith holocron in his possession alone is something the right people would pay millions for, and his literature collection on the Mando'Akaane is equally valuable to the right people. However, this could range from one to twenty million simply because there is no solid record on what Tlon does, and does not, have. Any holocrons might also be more or less valuable depending on the objects creator.

 **Property** **:** The Warlord has a base of operations, but this world I was unable to locate, and it's unlikely he owns it himself and is managed primarily by his own soldiers.

 **Vehicles, Equipment, and Weapons** **:** Taking into account his armory and his flagship; which has reportedly been extensively modified, it is likely close to five to ten million credits altogether.

 **Estimated Tax Bracket** **:** Why do we still have this on the template? We never use it.

* * *

 **TACTICS : STRATEGIC COMBAT**

As Tlon is the leader of his band of bastards, he is in charge of all facets of combat, both on the strategic and tactical levels. His attempts to do both are a possible weakness which will be addressed once these sections have been finished. We have enough information on his previous attacks, and from his own psychological framework, to put together a largely accurate model of what to expect from an attack.

 **Fleet** **:** The main advantage of the Warlord's army is his soldiers in direct combat, and he knows this. He doesn't have a large fleet, both because he lacks production capabilities (that we know of) and because normally he doesn't need one. His fleet is a mishmash of various kinds of ships, and this is because his main plan of attack is using starfighters to engage enemy fighters and bombers, while ships carrying boarding parties invade the larger spacecraft and/or space stations, and take them over from the inside, which will then be added to his armada.

His primary plan for encountering an enemy fleet is to distract and subvert them. Once his soldiers breach the interior of ships, it's usually over soon after that. However, it should be noted that Tlon has never faced anything more dangerous than mercenary fleets on the payroll of the Cartels – and our own fleets, which have beaten him decisively before.

It is likely that if he attempts a naval attack against a trained crew, he would have more difficulty. This is the weakest theater of Tlon's strategy, at least from what I can determine.

 **Planetary Invasion** **:** The kind of attack largely depends on the mission in question and the opponents being faced. If Tlon determines that they can outright win the fight, he will order an attack directly at the main heart of the defenses and pick off the remainder whenever that is finished. If it is a more entrenched enemy, he will attack vulnerable outposts and locations before moving onwards to the now-weakened stronghold.

For particularly difficult targets, he will utilize orbital bombardment and bombing runs liberally, especially against military targets. Attacks will also take place simultaneously, and ships attempting to enter and leave the planet will be shot down or captured. Once the stronghold is captured, whatever resources or weapons it holds will be confiscated and the defenses of the planet commandeered.

Since this is a planet intended to be captured, Tlon will _try_ to deliberately avoid damaging the infrastructure of factories or production plants, though he won't let that stop him if they hinder a decisive victory.

 **Planetary Raid** **:** Raids are defined as the Warlord intending to either steal or capture resources, or to just cause terror. The strikes are fast and bloody, often completed in a matter of hours before the Warlord's soldiers are gone, while leaving a ruined planet in their wake and countless victims. Terror raids target civilian populations and are broadcasted to the rest of the planet to cause further chaos. There is no objective other than pure terror, often accompanied by looting whatever they can get their hands on. Slaves are sometimes taken, but they are not a priority and only allowed if there is time or room. This is usually accomplished by liberal deployments of chemical weapons and firebombs dropped by aerial soldiers. Close combat is usually only after the majority of civilians are dead and stragglers remain, or if Tlon determines that a more powerful message needs to be sent.

Resource raids often revolve around asset acquisition and denial. These are the attacks where weapons, drugs, materials, and slaves are taken, and the means of holding or producing those resources are destroyed. Entire cities and towns are destroyed after these operations to prevent anyone else from using them. Tlon acquiring these resources is only one half of what he wants with these attacks, if they fail to destroy what is left behind, he considers it a failure.

 **Star System Attack** **:** To date, the Warlord has never attacked what could be considered a 'fortified' star system with multiple defended planets, moons, and orbital stations, and I cannot accurately predict what his tactic would be in this case, but based on his history, he would likely disable any kind of sensors and surveillance to blind the entrenched enemy, and then begin campaigns on outer planetary outposts and moon bases. While the lesser hutts do have small fleets and some measure of protection in their systems, it is nothing like the Imperial or coreward Alliance planets.

 **Prioritized Targets and Personnel** **:** In combat, there is a clear prioritized targeting list that Tlon utilizes when leading his invasions. Generally, it follows that whoever – or whatever – is the largest threat to his force is the immediate target. Jetiise, Imperial Knights, military officers and commanders are all near the top and prioritized in combat. Artillery, armored vehicles, and special forces are a close second, and the remainder of enemy combatants follow. I will emphasize the word ' _prioritized_.' The Warlord won't permit a blind charge at a specific enemy at the expense of all else.

As far as infrastructure targets go, communications equipment is the highest priority, followed by production plants, civilian housing (which forces additional panic and chaos), and farms or livestock production. Essentially, any target is valid, but the priority depends on the mission in question. This doesn't apply as much during planetary invasions where Tlon wants control of the planet itself.

* * *

 **TACTICS : DIRECT COMBAT**

I will preface this section by saying that only a few individuals can actually fight Tlon Fett and live. If you are unfortunate enough to be in the same place as him, your best chance for survival is to retreat and look for someone better than you are.

 **Starfighter** **:** Tlon has a starfighter. He has never once used it in combat. It's unknown how skilled he is in ship-to-ship combat, but given his other skills, some degree of competence can be assumed.

 **Ground – Long-range** **:** Tlon rarely engages at long-range, and if he is at this distance from actual combat, it is far more likely that he is coordinating multiple attacks and issuing orders. When he _does_ participate, he uses sniper rifle to target high-profile targets. At long enough distances, he will use his jetpack to gain an aerial advantage, but will only take this risk if there are no enemy marksmen. The other tactic he uses at this range is calling down airstrikes and bombardments.

 **Ground – Medium-range** **:** Tlon becomes far more dangerous at this range, as the majority of his weaponry is effective, and where he also becomes a much more mobile force. Explosives, gadgets, and rifles are used in quick succession, and he uses his jetpack to quickly navigate, unbalance, and flank enemies. He takes the environment into account here, and will perform actions such as attacking an entrenched enemy from the top story and fighting down, or would just collapse the building itself regardless of collateral damage. Rockets and explosives are most used at this range.

 **Ground – Short-range** **:** Fighting the Warlord up close is near-suicidal. He doesn't just have access to flamethrowers and chemical dispensers, but is also one of the most dangerous unarmed combatants that are alive, again discounting his proficiency with melee weapons. At close-range, Tlon will attempt to close the gap rapidly and kill as soon as possible. Confined spaces are prime conditions for flamethrowers and gas grenades. Avoid close-range combat if at all possible.

 **Ranged Proficiency** **:** Tlon is an excellent shot, and is most effective at longer distances. Medium-ranged shooting is dangerous, but his focus on mobility over stationary attacks lowers his overall shot effectiveness, and is more accurately classified as harassment or suppressive fire. That isn't to say Tlon can't shot someone lethally at this range, but he is not the most effective with ranged weapons. He makes up for it with his myriad of explosives and gadgets.

 **Melee Proficiency** **:** Tlon is extremely skilled with vibroblades of all kinds, knives (throwing and non-throwing), and monomolecular blades. He can duel a Jetii to a standstill at worst, and can easily match any non-Force-user who he engages with. He's studied all the lightsaber combat styles of the Jetiise, and has some skill with each of them (Form II in particular he's trained in). The only melee weapon that he has likely not mastered is the lightsaber, or if he has, he has never used one.

 **Unarmed Proficiency** **:** See the following section. Do not engage Tlon Fett in a fistfight if you want to live.

 **Darasuum Kar'ta (The Eternal Heart)** **:** We're trained in martial close quarters combat, and Tlon was no exception, and, in fact, excelled in it like most training he did. He normally wouldn't be more dangerous in this category than most Mando'ade other than for the fact that he has, somehow, managed to learn the ancient echani combat style known as the 'Eternal Heart.'

Based on what has been relayed to me… it combines speed, power, balance, and was designed for three people to use in harmony. The style itself focused on balance, with the heart and the Force as the center of the universe. Poetic, but it doesn't fully explain how it works, but there are two conclusions that can be drawn from this: it needs three people to be used correctly, and it implies that some degree of Force-sensitivity is needed.

A modified version of the Eternal Heart for one person does exist, but previously, only one has mastered it to its full potential. Which raises the question of how Tlon Fett managed to learn this _on his own_ , and beyond simply learning, actually _mastering_ the style. Consulting with one of the three actual practitioners of the Eternal Heart confirmed that Tlon is following the form, but it is noticeably altered for only one person, without taking Force-sensitivity into account.

Tlon has almost certainly been aware of the existence of the Eternal Heart, as his brother Gustav was one of the only users for years, but it was only after his defeat at the hands of Mand'alor Javen'Panlie that Tlon appeared to make a deliberate effort to completely master it.

 **Force-users** **:** Tlon takes no chances when fighting Force-users. He doesn't care about fighting fair or honorably so long as he wins. If Jettise ever engage him in a lightsaber duel, he will oblige and use every trick possible to win – sonic grenades, flamethrowers, nanoweaponry, etc. It also doesn't help the Jetiise that Tlon may have brought in an ysalamir cage to effectively negate their greatest advantage. The good news is that Tlon has notably never used ysalamiri offensively, although note that _this can change_. Tlon also has been known to use a very rare and exotic anti-Force grenade that originated from the yuuzhan vong, that when used, disperse spores which retard the Force in a certain radius, giving him a brief opening – and that is usually all he needs.

 **Improvised Tactics** **:** Tlon is excellent at improvised tactics – from noticing weak points on buildings, to using pipes and throw stones on the ground. He sees opportunities and takes advantage of them as soon as possible. If he runs out of energy for his blasters, he'll use them as projectiles or clubs in close combat. Losing weapons or gadgets doesn't faze him, as he'll just move on to the three backups he brought along while throwing a thermal detonator towards the offending party.

It's difficult to stump or surprise him. Don't try tricking the Warlord. Just kill him.

* * *

 **COUNTERMEASURES**

Be aware that the following is a general outline of possible measures to consider against the Warlord based on the information that's been provided. It is not comprehensive, and is theoretically based on records of Tlon Fett's own combat composition, tactics, strategies, and resources.

 **Space – Strategic** **:** Short of having a fleet over all of our colonies and bases, the establishment of outer-system sensors to detect incoming fleets and provide an early warning to the planet coming under attack. We should have a large fleet of fighters as well, enough to overwhelm the Warlord's own fleets. If possible, his flagship and larger craft should be considered priority targets.

 **Space – Direct** **:** Immediate targeting of all boarding craft through fighter swarms or corvette targeting. It is vital that boarding parties be stopped at all cost, as onboard crews will likely not be able to stop a fully trained and armed raiding party, or suffer extremely heavy casualties in doing so. At minimum, it will briefly take a friendly ship out of the fight.

Again, the targeting of larger ships should be a priority, as those will likely have at least one member of the Warlord's command staff involved – or possibly Tlon himself.

 **Planetary – Invasion/Raid** **:** Ground-to-space and ground-to-air defenses are essential, as it would negate any aerial support Tlon can call in, and could also assist in nearby space battles. Food and weapon stockpiles in the event of a raid are essential. In truth, the Union is largely capable of combating the Warlord's soldiers well enough, but we should not take unnecessary chances.

 **Direct Combat – Long-range** **:** If possible, an orbital strike or counter sniper fire. Fire should be held until Tlon attempts aerial sniping for maximum effectiveness. Otherwise, counter-sniping is the most realistic option available.

 **Direct Combat – Medium-range** **:** Disabling his jetpack would cripple his mobility, and following up with healthy amounts of explosives is recommended. His armor can take multiple shots, and you're unlikely to kill him that way. Anti-armor weapons are preferred, acidic and incendiary grenades are also recommended. If on hand, nanoweaponry and gamma weapons would bypass or subvert his own armor, although the risk for friendly fire is high. This is the best range to effectively kill him.

 **Direct Combat – Short-range** **:** Retreat. If you cannot retreat, the only option with the best chance of killing Tlon is self-sacrifice with nearby grenades or explosives, or holding him in place while others throw the explosives. If a friendly Force-user is cut off from the Force when engaging the Warlord, and no anti-Force tech was used, it is due to a nearby ysalamir – find it and kill it if you can. _No one_ should ever attempt engaging Tlon at close-range, Force-user or not, because in nearly all circumstances _you will lose_. And if the rumor about his carrying a class-A thermal detonator is also true, even if you _win_ you may still die.

 **Exploitable Weaknesses** **:** If there is anything solid that we can exploit against Tlon, it is that for all his grand plans, he prioritizes the _message_ over the long-term. He doesn't care about allies, gathering them or otherwise. He wouldn't stop a terror attack even if it was an objectively bad idea because he's more interested in sending the message of what will happen to his enemies than considering that these tactics could be used as rallying points against him.

He is also going to face a problem in the future when he expands too far and realizes he doesn't have the production capability to meet the demands of his army. He's so concerned with destroying production plants and farms of other planets, but he is going to need those in the future if he wants to achieve anything close to his goals. His strategy at times can largely be boiled down to a zero-sum game – either he gets everything, or no one gets anything. This works fine for a pirate, but Tlon has higher ambitions.

His priorities right now are skewed towards asset denial and mobility. This isn't sustainable in a larger war, and Tlon _has_ already hindered himself here. He will likely realize this soon, but because of it, his own forces are more vulnerable to being overwhelmed and outmatched by a more advanced force. But this won't last forever, and this is a long-term problem, not one that affects him at this very moment.

Keep it in mind though; we need to consider every advantage we can.

Tlon is the ultimate focal point of his entire army. If he dies, it will likely completely fall into chaos. His is too important to them, but despite this, he knowingly puts himself in danger and at the same time deprives them of one of their better strategists. This is something to also keep in mind – Tlon being on the battlefield means he _isn't_ somewhere else – which means his other forces wouldn't be able to respond as well to sudden attacks or surprises.

 **Contingency Planning** **:** Our own contingency plans must be updated to take into account the Warlord's tactics and the effect they have on us. He has very specific goals, and we need to have equally specific responses to any attacks against the Union. If we suspect that Tlon is going to attack somewhere – within the Union or not – we need to have a plan. If we wake up to the news that Mand'alor has been assassinated or one of our planets comes under attack by the Warlord, we don't need to have just a _plan_ or a _contingency_ – we need to have a _response_.

I understand that the Union wishes to avoid spreading ourselves too thin, and this may be exactly what Tlon wants, but continuing to ignore the Warlord is not going to do anything but make him feel more emboldened and grow stronger.

 **Bolstered Counterintelligence** **:** I recommend, based upon the findings of this report as well as Intelligence Report 00317-Alpha, that several long-term operatives be commissioned to scout and infiltrate the Warlord's territory and make intermittent reports on the state of his operations and forces. Even if we ultimately take no action against Tlon, it is essential that we know what he is doing. As established, his plans are larger than the Mando'Tsad, and knowing the composition of his army is useful for ourselves – and other possible enemies of Tlon.

* * *

 **CONCLUSION**

Tlon Fett poses a threat to us beyond his soldiers and personal skill. He is, at this point, the most public Mando in the galaxy and has done nothing to hide it, nor have we gone to efforts to disavow him. Eventually, Tlon is going to stir a fire wasp nest and the galactic population doesn't particularly know or care about the differences between us. Mando'ade are all the same to them, and there is very little stopping the Alliance or the Empire from using Tlon as a reason to attack the Union, or otherwise justify certain actions.

Stopping Tlon Fett is essential not just because it would put down one the worst demagolka to ever stalk this galaxy; not just because it would stamp out this perversion of our beliefs; not just because it would save countless innocents from being murdered, enslaved, raped, and drugged; and not because it's the right thing to do.

It is essential because it is directly tied to our own survival and independence. We may be dragged into a war not of our own volition because of Tlon; perhaps that is what he's actually counting on. We can fight against the Warlord, the Cartels, and any other minor power stupid enough to attack us, but against the superpowers of the galaxy we would be defeated and scattered, no matter how skilled and trained we are. We're too few in number, control too little territory, to hold out for long.

And when it's over, Tlon Fett will swoop in and rally the survivors who have nowhere else to go, and the only Mando'ade in this galaxy will be those who follow the Warlord. That is the risk we run by allowing this man who is dar'manda to continue acting unmolested. It is a worst-case scenario that may not come to pass, but considering the unstable nature of the galaxy, it is not impossible.

It needs consideration, even if it is an inconvenient truth.

* * *

 **SLotH4's Note:** _This piece had a lot of Mandalorian words interspersed. For those of you without a Mando'a-to-Galactic Basic dictionary, I offer a word key:_

 _Akaan'ade Kando'aliit'alor – Major General of ground forces – commands divisions (10,000 to 15,000 soldiers)_

 _Akaan'alor – Colonel – prominent field commander who controls units up to regiment size, anywhere from 1,500 to 3,000 Mandalorians and assorted war machinery_

 _Aliit'alor – title for both high-ranking generals/admirals and the chieftains of their respective clans – depending on clan size, an Aliit'alor can expect to command anywhere from brigade-size units (3,000 to 5,000 soldiers), to whole divisions (10,000 to 15,000 soldiers), to full corps (20,000 to 40,000 soldiers) and even whole armies (80,000 to 200,000 soldiers)_

 _Chakaaryc – rotten, low-life – generic adjective to describe an undesirable person of dubious ethics_

 _Dar'mand'alor – acting-Mandalore_

 _Demagolka – someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster, a war criminal – from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mandalorian psyche_

 _Ge'hutuune – bandits, villains, petty thieves – can also mean serious criminals you have no respect for_

 _Ge'tal'aran – Crimson Guard – personal honor guard to Mandalore and his/her immediate family_

 _haar Jahaat'mand'alor – the False Mandalore_

 _haar Vemann'mand'alor – the True Mandalore_

 _Hut'uun – coward (worst possible insult to a Mandalorian)_

 _Jetii/Jetiise – Jedi (singular/plural)_

 _Mand'alor – Mandalore_

 _Mando'a – Mandalorian language_

 _Mando/Mando'ade – Mandalorian/Mandalorians_

 _Mando'Akaane – Mandalorian Wars – intragalactic war between the Mandalorian Clans and the Old Republic, circa 3960s BBY_

 _Mando'ijaat – Mandalorian honor_

 _Mando'Tra – Mandalorian Space_

 _Mando'Tsad – Mandalorian Union_

 _Vemann'fett – Tlon Fett's faction; roughly translates to the 'true Clan Fett'_

 _Ver'alor – Lieutenant – commissioned officer and commander of a platoon; unit usually has anywhere from 25 to 50 Mandalorians in it, plus any vehicles assigned to the platoon_


	2. Tlon Fett's Military Organization

**SotP Addenda - Mandalorian Union, Glory and Honor**

* * *

 **MANDO'TSAD**

 **INTELLIGENCE REPORT 00317-ALPHA**

* * *

 **COMMISSIONED AND AUTHORIZED BY MAND'ALOR JAVEN'PANLIE ORDO**

 **EXECUTED BY DALLONX'LARIN FETT**

* * *

 **TLON FETT'S MILITARY ORGANIZATION**

* * *

 **PRELIMINARY INFORMATION**

 **Organization Name** : Gra'tua be'haar Vemann'mando'ade

 **Organization Alias(es)** : haar Gra'tua; Tlon's Striile; Vemann'fett; Dar'manda

 **Organization Type(s)** : Militia; Paramilitary; Special Forces; Narcotics ring; Slavery ring; Terrorist

 **Organization Founder(s)** : Tlon Fett

 **Organization Age** : 22 Years

 **Estimated Size** : While total numbers were inaccessible, it is known that there are no fewer than twenty thousand personnel within the Gra'tua. However, only a fraction of these are actual soldiers, and an even smaller fraction of those are fully trained Mandalorians. There are likely no more than five thousand Mandalorians of the traitor clans, and no more than ten thousand lesser soldiers. There is a significant amount of personnel devoted to drug trafficking, slavery, and other management positions.

 **Estimated Financial Resources** : Constantly fluctuating, but extremely healthy for an organization of this size. Their combat capabilities have allowed them to more easily take wealth and resources from others, greater than what is needed for their size. They continue to make additional money off of drugs, weapons, and slaves. Their long-standing agreement with the Zann Consortium is an especially lucrative partnership.

In total, the Gra'tua likely has no less than thirty million credits to spend at all times. This does not take into account liquid and non-liquid assets, property, or the personal fortunes of Gra'tua personnel. It is not much compared to the larger criminal syndicates such as the Black Sun, or anything close to what the Cartels possess, but it is more than a relatively small organization should be able to hold at once.

* * *

 **FORMATION AND HISTORY**

Due to the intrinsic involvement of Tlon Fett, there will be a slight amount of overlap with this report and the dossier on Tlon himself. This will be kept to a minimum, but major events will be covered, although here it will be from the perspective of Tlon's Gra'tua, not Tlon Fett himself. For information on the Warlord, please refer to _Intelligence Report 00316-Alpha_.

 **Initial Foundation** : After it came to light that Tlon had been responsible for the death of Mand'alor Kal'Panlie Ordo, the leadership made the swift and decisive decision to condemn Tlon to exile. While it could very well have led to Tlon attempting to take control by force, it should also be noted that there was the very high likelihood that Clan Fett itself would have been targeted and eliminated, as Clan Ordo would doubtless begin a Blood Hunt against Clan Fett (Dar'mand'alor Jagi'Panlie Ordo was organizing a hunt prior to Gustav Fett's renunciation of his brother).

Tlon instead accepted exile, but at the same time showed how deep his corruptive influence had taken hold of Clan Fett, as three quarters of the Clan departed with him, many of whom were fiercely loyal to Tlon and furious at the leadership for what they saw as a betrayal. In total, nearly eight thousand Clan Fett warriors of departed.

Outside Mando'Tra, their initial actions are not well-documented and unfortunately, the Gra'tua has few records which can show what they initially did during this period. Tlon notably had not adequately prepared for a situation like this, but nonetheless reacted to it in his typically practical and ruthless way.

He first formed a leadership council of the most experienced veterans and warriors that had followed him from Clan Fett, and supposedly spent several months working to develop a strategy to both survive and return to claim the mantle of Mand'alor. In the meantime, they had settled on a now-unknown planet and converted it into a makeshift base. This base has long-since been abandoned due to poor strategic location, but it was crucial for the first few months of their foundation.

Once Tlon and his council had devised their plan, they slowly inoculated the rest of the Mandalorians to it as well. It is important to remember that not all the Mandalorians who follow Tlon are as twisted as he was, at least at first. Just because they had followed him, did not necessarily mean they were ready to accept the measures he was going to take. Tlon made no grand sweeping announcement, but slowly began reorganizing his Mandalorians into his modern Commando units.

Ultimately, the initial goals of Tlon were simple for his forces – expand, raid, and exterminate. As they were in the Outer Rim, there were no shortage of prime targets to go after – many of which were connected to the wealthy Hutt Cartels. Those were the first targets.

 **Expansion** : To say that the hutts did not expect swarms of Mandalorian Commandos to descend upon their minor worlds would be an understatement. The mercenary soldiers employed were no match for Mandalorian soldiers who in the first few raids suffered exactly four casualties. They took weapons, starships, drugs, and captives, bringing it all back to their world before the hutts could think about retaliating.

The hutts attempted to retaliate by first invading what they had mistakenly thought was the headquarters of Tlon's army – which had been a trap laid by the Warlord to waste their time and in retaliation he struck at multiple planets at once – and demonstrated how far he was willing to go if they continued coming after him.

When the hutts surveyed the damage, they found thousands dead, their factories and equipment destroyed, thousands of credits and weapons seized, and people living in the cities had completely vanished. Tlon had also left a direct message for the hutt who was overseeing the planets – along the lines of 'Come after me again, and you will be the next I kill.'

For now, the hutts backed off as they attempted to analyze this surprise threat. In the meantime, Tlon and his Gra'tua were working to utilize all the resources they had gathered. Their actions had already attracted attention throughout the Outer Rim, and it wasn't long before mercenaries, aliens, criminals, and loners of all types sought out the Mandalorian outcasts.

This was a consequence Tlon had anticipated and these individuals were seamlessly integrated into his forces – albeit still under the Mandalorians themselves. At this time, Tlon began actively courting specific individuals to fill niches in his Gra'tua. The dishonored clans of Vizsla, Lone, Senar'tal, Taltora, and Wren were approached directly by Tlon and absorbed into what was now his Mandalorian Gra'tua, creating a twisted mockery of the Mando'Tsad in some aspects.

While many of the clans provided needed military expertise and experience, Clan Senar'tal gave Tlon significant slaving expertise, he continued to approach and interact with failed or weak Force-users, psychologists, economists, chemists, and those specializing in narcotic development and trade. One of the ways he initially grew his numbers of these individuals was constantly observing the bounties placed on individuals, and if they fit the profile he needed, he would send his Supercommandos after them – but to recruit, not capture or kill.

As the Gra'tua expanded, Tlon continued to raid and maintain his forces acceptably, while transforming what had been a clan of exiles into an organized and sickening marriage of Mandalorian tradition and criminal enterprise. Prior to his duel with Javen'Panlie, Tlon's Gra'tua had small but growing business interests in nearly a dozen types of narcotics, slaving, and weapons sales and development, as well as bounty hunting.

How Tlon would have integrated this with the Mando'Tsad had he won the duel is unknown, and we can all be thankful we don't have to find out.

 **Fallout of the Duel with Javen'Panlie** : For those who expected Tlon's Gra'tua to fall apart if he lost, they were extremely disappointed to learn this was not the case. Based on what I have seen, the only blow from which his Mandalorian Gra'tua could not recover is if Tlon Fett himself were to be killed. As this did not happen, he lost essentially nothing.

He quite openly and bluntly acknowledged his defeat, while stating that there was, unfortunately, only one way which Mandalorians would be unified, along with comments on the malleability and questionable value of tradition over practicality. For those who do not want to read between the lines, Tlon was essentially saying that the next time he attempted to claim the title of Mand'alor, it would be the _last_ time – and when it happened, it wouldn't be in a traditional duel, but likely an invasion.

In addition to this speech, he followed up by raiding and murdering a minor hutt; raping, enslaving, and killing everyone unfortunate enough to be residing on the planet. He also secured nearly a million credits of narcotics and weapons, and, for good measure, fed the hutt to his pit beasts (two twin nexu) while broadcasting it over the HoloNet.

As the duel with Javen'Panlie was an internal Mandalorian matter, it unfortunately did not affect his reputation in the slightest and in truth, Tlon did not _need_ to do it to show his strength to the Outer Rim which was beginning to take more and more notice, rather, he likely did it to vent, as well as to reassure the Mandalorians who followed him who might have been questioning their loyalty when he returned, defeated.

In short, all that was damaged in that duel was Tlon Fett's pride – as well as lowering his arrogance and overconfidence.

This is unfortunately not a welcome development.

 **Alliance with the Zann Consortium** : Nearly three years after his duel, Tlon was approached by a representative of the Zann Consortium, Urai Fen. Prior to this, the Zann Consortium and Tlon's Gra'tua had never crossed paths, due to their different areas of interest and Tlon's hyperfocus against the Hutt Cartels.

What is curious is that, knowingly or not, Tlon Fett had likely begun infringing on Consortium operations when he began entering the narcotics and slaving business and began carving out his place. I suspect that given how the Consortium operates, they attempted to subvert Tlon's Gra'tua itself before realizing that was nearly impossible, and instead decided to approach the potential business threat from another angle.

I will note here that _no one_ has _ever_ willingly aligned themselves with the Zann Consortium. They are widely considered one of the most terrifying, malicious, and evil organizations to exist in the galaxy. _Hutts_ have higher morals than they do, and doing business with them will taint a person forever. But Tlon is no ordinary individual, and his distinct amorality was likely an attractive quality to the Consortium, and Tlon similarly realized that they could be a business partner who was just as ruthless as he was.

What exactly the Consortium will potentially get out of Tlon's dream of a new Mando'Akaan is unknown, but Tlon agreed to what was a closed-door meeting with the Zann Twins as well as Urai Fen, and when he emerged, he unveiled an alliance between the two organizations. His Mandalorian Gra'tua would supply the Consortium with high-quality slaves and narcotics, as well as manpower for certain joint operations that may be conducted, and in return, the Consortium would provide cuts of their slaving and drug operations, discounts on equipment and ships, access to the most exclusive black markets in the galaxy, and access to persons of interest across the galaxy for Tlon's Gra'tua to poach at will.

While not stated in the agreement, I suspect that Tlon also agreed to assist in the elimination of the Consortium's long-standing enemy – the Hutt Cartels. It would explain why Tlon has continued to focus his operations against the Cartels when he could very easily move against other criminal syndicates now.

 **Expansion to Alliance and Union Targets** : With his forces continuing to grow and finances becoming less of a concern, Tlon has begun expanding the reach and scale of his attacks. Previously, they were restricted to the Outer Rim, and typically planets affiliated with the Cartels specifically. They have more recently included outlying Galactic Alliance worlds, as well as planets within Mando'Tra.

There appear to be two very different goals for these attacks. The ones against the Alliance appear to be psychological and probing. There have been several dozen attacks, each in mildly to extremely different manners from each other, which indicates that he is looking to see what response each attack precipitates and what is most effective against them. To date, the Alliance has not taken significant military action against him, though his actions have enraged the public and the Jedi Order specifically, and as noted in other documents, it risks tainting ourselves to allow this to be unaddressed by the Mando'Tsad.

Tlon's attacks against the Mando'Tsad meanwhile, had been directed as more of a message to us. The Clan Tacynar Massacre was meant solely to send a message to everyone in the Union that he will come and take what he believes is rightfully his. While the attacks have been far fewer compared to the Alliance, they are executed quickly and effectively, where there are no survivors.

Notably though, only clans who are directly allied with the Mando'Tsad have been targeted. Tlon has seemingly ordered that the independent clans be left alone, perhaps in an ill-guided attempt to influence their decision to join him. Make no mistake – the first independent clan that openly declares Tlon a traitor to our kind will be met with the same fate as Clan Tacynar.

I suspect that is the reason there was been shockingly little acknowledgement of Tlon. We should also not be ignorant of the possibility that he has, or will, contacted these clans directly. We should not be complacent when it comes to the independent clans, despite a perception that it would be meddling, because Tlon doesn't care about appearances, and it would only take a few of them to further legitimize him as a choice, and it will quickly deteriorate from there.

There have been no further major developments.

* * *

 **PERSONNEL COMPOSITION**

We, as members of the Mando'Tsad, have a certain expectation of Tlon and those who follow him. While it would be difficult to fully prove that Tlon himself is a human supremacist, it is no secret that his children – and many others within the Fett Clan – use the (disproven) claim that their blood is the pure Fett bloodline, descendent from Boba Fett himself. Tlon's sons have been boisterous in this claim, and our observations do not show that to be changed.

Likewise, what is more provable is that Tlon has certain expectations for Mandalorian women. While he certainly recognizes their capabilities as warriors, he notably believes their roles should be focused more on support, administration, and childbearing and rearing, rather than frontline combat. Despite his apparent belief in more traditional roles for Mandalorian women, there is nothing to indicate that he sees them as _inferior_ per se – and there is a reason for this.

His own views are not so easy to quantify or dismiss as simple racism or sexism. Tlon is not an idiot. He knows that there are extremely intelligent and talented aliens, just as there are women more skilled and dangerous than men. This is not to say that Tlon does not have his biases – they are notable when you look deeper – but unlike many, they do not severely affect his judgment in the context of his greater plan.

What many – including ourselves – continue to forget about Tlon is that he is above all else _practical_.

He is operating in the Outer Rim. He is not going to turn away anyone he thinks could be beneficial to his cause, be they human or alien, male or female. He will look at any recruit and decide how they can best work for _him_ , because Tlon does not throw away resources or soldiers on the basis of his own personal biases – even if those influence where they end up and what they do.

For one who looks deep into the complex and methodical organization that is Tlon's Mandalorian Gra'tua, you will notice two _very_ distinct layers in it. The lower layer is the one he appears to use as his expendable soldiers and his more heinous operations – though _no one_ should get the impression that his Mandalorians are any better than the scum he employs – they are merely more discreet. But the very bottom is composed of the lowest criminals and scum who have found shelter with Tlon and a cause they get paid handsomely for.

These individuals are typically only in it for personal or selfish reasons. This is fine with Tlon, although he notably still commands their respect whenever he addresses them. Their purpose to him is to serve as pawns against his enemies. They are not Mandalorian, nor does he appear to enjoy associating with them. They are immature, brutish, poorly disciplined (at least before the Commandos whip them into shape), and are ultimately wastes of life in his eyes (and ours, it should be noted).

Remember that Tlon does _not_ see himself as a criminal, and is only using these people to a greater goal. He has no wish to use them any more than necessary, but right now, he realizes he needs these kind of soldiers, and thus, he will continue to tolerate them. These are mostly aliens and human males who never have any higher ambitions than their next paycheck and choice of victim to rape. Both of which Tlon provides. Criminals they may be, but he is excellent at ensuring their loyalty and making them inherently resistant to corruption.

Yet it should also be noted that Tlon draws _very_ distinct lines about what is and is not acceptable conduct in his Gra'tua. Most harassment, sexual or otherwise, will be tolerated from these individuals, as if they attempt such to a Mandalorian – male or female – they will likely be executed or reprimanded significantly – Tlon's Mandalorians see themselves far above scum like this.

What absolutely will _not_ be tolerated is assault or rape of any individual within the Gra'tua under any circumstances except self-defense. This is grounds for immediate and prolonged execution, and the few initial idiots who tried to rape a young Fett girl (speaking to the quality of Tlon's non-Mandalorian Gra'tua) were strung up on a stage by Tlon and tortured to death for six hours while it was broadcast over the intercom while the colleagues of the condemned were forced to stand at attention and watch. There have been almost no similar incidents.

This is, I should note, _not_ because Tlon actually cares about the victims or the sickening desires of those he recruits, but that they were _improperly directed_. Tlon provides slaves to his people to do with as they wish for this very reason. In his mind, if he gives them an outlet, they won't try something like that on someone of importance.

This should show exactly what kind of people Tlon is openly courting and recruiting, regardless of his personal feelings towards them or not. Such justifications do not excuse him in the least.

Moving forward, there are those that attract the attention of someone higher up. Maybe a Mandalorian Commando, maybe a White Cape, maybe Tlon himself. It could be their intelligence, competence, or attraction to the Mandalorian discipline and honor (whatever passes for it under Tlon's perversion), but it opens the door for this individual to become not just another hired gun, but a part of Tlon's cause.

The culture of the second layer is vastly different from the first. This is where Tlon's Mandalorians find themselves. They recognize that they are inherently above the scum which make up the cannon fodder, and exercise this authority fairly often. The more delicate operations of the Gra'tua are also run at this level; by professionals that are interested in the cause, or intelligent enough to be a part of it.

Tlon's Gra'tua does, for lack of a better word, mask themselves behind these uncouth beings. They are perfectly fine with the galaxy seeing them as a wandering band of unwashed mercenaries and murderers. This sets certain expectations in the minds of his opponents, and for the most part, reduces his threat, as who would fear such a group outside the extremely vulnerable?

What everyone – aside from those who have repeatedly suffered at his hands – don't understand, is that behind this veil lies a highly dangerous and efficient machine. One may prepare for a team of well-armed mercenaries to invade your world, but they will be completely caught off-guard when instead they are stormed by Mandalorian Commandos. One may be expecting a poorly disciplined and commanded force intent on short-term gain and profit, only to find a highly methodical operation strip them bare in hours.

Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking that just because Tlon is a dishonorable traitor, that he or the people he surrounds himself with are idiots. Tlon specifically seeks out people who are smart enough to contribute significantly to his operation; he's convinced failed Jedi, bounty hunters, assassins, chemists, psychologists, and more to willingly join him.

In short, do not underestimate what he has put together. Unless you're defeating his Commandos in combat, assume whatever you are fighting is him testing you to see what will work in the next assault.

Now, to briefly touch on the demographics, it should not be a surprise that the majority of the Mandalorians in combat roles under his command are male humans. There exist a respectable amount of female humans (primarily from Clans Wren and Senar'tal) and aliens (primarily from Clan Taltora), but they are a notable minority compared to the human-dominated Mandalorian warriors.

Conversely, there are more women than men who are working in administrative and management roles, especially within drug production, cybernetics and biomedical, and slave management. There are an interestingly even number of males and females who hold training and development roles. Diplomatic roles (this exists and will be elaborated on) are male-dominated. Aliens are more common in these positions overall as well.

To summarize this section, Tlon's Gra'tua is more diverse than you think, but still geared towards human male dominance in important roles.

* * *

 **ORGANIZATION AND UNITS**

 **Overview** : The organization under Tlon is surprisingly organized and structured, which was far more than we expected from someone we assumed to be just surviving. This is not the case, and the organization is large enough to support multiple divisions and a notable hierarchy.

The structure within this document will be sectioned into non-Mandalorian military, non-combat, Mandalorian military, and strategic command (please note that there will be multiple in each category). Specific hierarchy will be noted as Tier I, Tier II, Tier III, or Tier IV, which is in ascending importance and vitality to the organization as a whole.

 **The Striile – Tier I** : Tlon's 'Striile,' as they are known, fill the role of non-Mandalorian units trained in asymmetrical warfare. How they are utilized is somewhat different than standard hit-and-run tactics. Given that the Striile are primarily aliens and criminals, it provides him a unique opportunity to seed planets with these operatives several days or weeks before an assault.

They are generally instructed to keep a low profile and then strike when Tlon executes his attack. They don't wear their combat gear out in public during this incognito period, but will don it during the attack, so that they are not accidentally targeted in the crossfire. There is no communication between Strategic Command and the Striile deployed during this time, as Tlon wants whatever they do to be a surprise. The most they will know is the type of operation, which is necessary so as to avoid accidentally damaging potentially valuable loot.

During their period of deployment they will be provided enough credits to buy residence, food, and drink. Or they can use it however they wish. Tlon only cares to provide enough for them to survive until they are needed. With their operation in mind, they will constantly keep an eye out for potential targets and vulnerabilities.

When the attack begins, the Striile strike, usually on their own or in groups of two from all across the targeted city or planet. Their operations could be as simple as capturing civilians as slaves, looting drugs and weapons, or picking off enemy guards and causing general mayhem. As these are not Mandalorians, you will likely believe that there is a not-insignificant chance that they would take the loot and run. Some have, from what I have discovered, but Tlon keeps a list of every member of his army, and if they are unaccounted for and not dead, he will assume they have betrayed his Gra'tua. One of the Supercommandos will be tasked with tracking them down and killing them for their unannounced departure.

Striile are typically deployed in teams with as few as twenty, to as many as forty, all of them usually instructed to not interact significantly with each other. Their armaments are difficult to predict, as while all of them start out with blaster rifles and pistols, they will typically find better or improvised weapons during the chaos (which they are allowed to keep), and unfortunately, there is not exactly a good way to predict if you will be fighting a Guerilla armed with a slugthrower, blaster rifle, or disruptor (which have become more common since the Zann Consortium became involved).

Their armor is plain and lightly armored. Beskar is _not_ used in its creation, and it does little more than provide some protection and help identify the Striile to Gra'tua soldiers. The breastplate also has the emblem of Clan Fett emblazoned on the front. Helmets are optional, and there is no uniform choice for the Striile.

 **Piracy Units – Tier I** : The naval forces of Tlon's Gra'tua are, for the most part, less developed than his ground forces. This is understandable due to the lightning strike-tactics of his forces, as well as the fact that there is little to no significant orbital or system defenses in the locations he targets. As a result, his naval forces usually consist of fighters, bombers, boarding craft, corvettes, and some light-frigates and carriers. Larger ships do exist, but they are utilized more as movable bases or stations than combat vessels.

There is no uniform ship design that is used throughout his fleet. It is whatever has been captured, repaired, or retrofitted. There is everything from old X-wings, starvipers, TIE fighters, Corellian corvettes, _Tartan_ -class patrol craft, and other ship designs which are, at times, hundreds of years out of date. In this respect, it is the more vulnerable aspect of the organization. However, since they are fighting forces which are similarly equipped, it evens out.

He is also in possession of approximately thirty-four _Dragoon_ -class destroyers (three of which were previously lost in the failed attempt to attack Mand'alor by Vriol Fett) which make up a sturdy backbone of his fleet. He usually does not deploy them unless they are absolutely necessary to ensure victory, and tends to have them operate as a protection fleet around critical flagships and infrastructure. As far as we know, he has not acquired or produced any more beyond this number.

When possible, Tlon prefers to capture larger enemy craft instead of outright destroying them. This will be elaborated on shortly.

 **Gra'tua Soldiers – Tier I** : The bulk of the fighters within the Gra'tua are the Gra'tua Soldiers, who operate as a more traditional unit organized into squads of eight, each under a commanding officer. Twelve of these squads are managed by one Mandalorian Commando, who, in turn, work to have their units execute their orders in pursuit of the directives Tlon Fett has ordered.

No one becomes a Gra'tua Soldier without undergoing training and competency tests, and while it doesn't somehow turn these lowlifes and selfish shabuire into a respectable fighting force, it ensures that the Gra'tua Soldiers won't break ranks in combat, betray their comrades, or compromise the mission in any significant way.

It also ensures they will not disobey a Mandalorian under any circumstances.

They are used as the first wave of any kind of attack. Most of the time, this will be the only force sent, as most defenses are not sufficient enough to require sending in the Commandos. Casualties are fairly high in the Gra'tua, but they are expendable in the view of Tlon. The job pays well, and will continue to attract the worst of the galaxy to fight for him. He will not run out of Gra'tua Soldiers anytime soon, and while they are moderately well-outfitted (being equipped primarily with cheap blaster rifles and explosives), they would not pose any significant problem to any professional army.

Their numbers are their danger. Not their skills.

 **Slave Command and Management – Tier II** : Among the most abhorrent aspects of Tlon's operations are the dedicated and expansive resources to the slave trade. While relatively small compared to the slaving rings of the hutts or the vast market and quality of the Consortium, Tlon has made a successful business out of the practice of selling living individuals.

Prior to the assimilation of Clan Senar'tal, slaving was not something Tlon did. However, he soon adopted it into his missions, and has turned his slaving operations (under the direction of Lara Senar'tal) into something resembling a slave brokerage, as opposed to selling them on the open markets (the vast majority are controlled by the hutts).

I was unable to acquire a list of the clients, but the majority are singular individuals or small-time dealers. It isn't uncommon for doctors and scientists to purchase one or two, sometimes with very specific requests of what they are looking for – identical twins are particularly valuable. Others buy just to sell them back on the slave markets for a profit. Some don't have an ulterior motive beyond participating in the practice.

All slaves are kept in good health (by force, if necessary) and ranked depending on skills and appearance. All of them are implanted with basic control chips and spinal shock collars (an expense Lara has justified as extra marketability – a guarantee that their 'product' will not disobey or be able to escape). That all slaving operations are run solely out of the _Forced Evolution_ make the prospect of escape impossible to fathom in the unlikely event the contingencies fail.

Slaves are segregated by species, gender, and age range. From there, they are further placed into categories such as: 'Labor,' 'Specialized Skill,' 'Force-sensitive,' 'Prostitution,' 'Unique,' 'Preserve,' and 'Undesirable.' Note that this last one typically refers to extremely malnourished slaves or those in otherwise poor health. These are generally kept until they have reached a threshold that makes them desirable for sale. Those marked 'Preserve' are ones who have been selected to be utilized within the Gra'tua, either for operations, or to give to his soldiers.

Once these have been categorized, Slave Command will inform their clients – should they have previously expressed interest – and all transactions will take place on the _Forced Evolution_ , of which, tours are also provided. It should be noted that their largest client is the Zann Consortium, who pays _extremely_ well for slaves in good condition. They pay extra for children and those in excellent physical condition. If one even knows the basics about the Zann Consortium, the reasons should be very apparent.

This is almost entirely managed by Clan Senar'tal, who has developed a close enough relationship with the Consortium that there is a permanent liaison to the organization, who has helped continue to refine their slaving operations and development. The ship is maintained and protected exclusively by the Mandalorians of Clan Senar'tal.

 **Training and Development – Tier III** : There is a notably surprising amount of security surrounding the Training and Development division of Tlon's Gra'tua. Unfortunately, I was unable to actually set foot on the planet where the training takes place, though was nonetheless able to gather some additional information as to what this division does and how it is organized.

From what can be discerned, every single recruit spends some time on Zlatek, a planet devoted to refinement and training of Gra'tua and Guerilla soldiers. Tlon's Mandalorians use the planet Danitza for training themselves and other Mandalorians, though this is separate from entry-level training. Both planets are run exclusively by Mandalorians who work to instill some basic discipline in the insubordinate and reckless mercenaries and criminals they recruit.

Danitza also has a separate division for Mandalorian children, or so we believe. While it technically did not specify _only_ Mandalorian children, it would make sense that some kind of equivalent would exist even within Tlon's Mandalorians. That being said, it was reported that there are reports that child soldiers are being used by Tlon, so this particular division could also be responsible for producing them. Unfortunately, this has not been confirmed, but knowing Tlon, once the test runs are finished, he will not bother to hide it from us or the galaxy.

 **Cybernetics and Biomodification Division – Tier II** : This is a combination medical, modification, and science division. All major medical operations and surgeries are handled by the doctors who work within, and they are responsible for the purchase and distribution of kolto and bacta. They are also responsible for any cybernetic modifications (physical and cerebral), though this is rare and only reserved for individuals who cannot function without them.

Where this particular division makes it mark is in the more experimental aspects of it. They are continually testing out new procedures, drugs, and other dangerous experimental technology on expendable slaves, and using the data to refine their own developments. Tlon is no stranger to taking risks on experimental tech if he believes it will give him an edge, and this appears to be largely what Tlon is focusing on as of late, as there have been a notable number of scientists and technicians which have been quietly moved to an unknown location. It is likely that Tlon is working on one or more black projects that not even his own soldiers would be comfortable with.

I suggest we make it a priority to learn exactly what he is doing there.

 **Narcotics and Drug Development and Distribution – Tier II** : Much like his slaving operations, Tlon's drug operations are a fairly small but growing aspect of his organization, as well as being extremely lucrative. Unlike his slaving rings though, the purpose of this division is more tied to operations for the Gra'tua itself, and not solely for profit.

It was mildly surprising to learn that the drugs and narcotics that Tlon introduces on worlds are _not_ the same ones that are acquired in the raids. All drug contraband is close to untouched, and only repackaged in different quantities and sold to third parties such as gangs, minor criminal factions, and the Zann Consortium with significant markups (the Consortium is given a deal, though what they use the products for is unknown).

Tlon is far more interested in the developmental side-effects of drugs, and has an entire wing devoted to deconstructing various (and new) popular drugs and working to refine and increase their purity. Tlon's understanding of addiction is a dangerous weapon, and the hutts, in their cheap ways, always go for the cheapest drug to keep their people happy. Tlon has his small group of chemists and scientists create a purer version of the same drug, produce it, and then introduce it onto the throne worlds of the hutts.

These operations are largely distractions, as drug wars are started on a small-scale throughout the planet, which causes chaos and damage to the hutts in question. It is a relatively low-risk operation for Tlon, as they normally find a dealer and make a singular transaction, and the dealer spreads the product across the planet. In the event they aren't murdered, they can request additional product to sell. In most cases, the Gra'tua loses money on this.

However, they gain all of it back by having an exclusive deal with the Zann Consortium to produce high-quality drugs and narcotics for them. We suspect the Consortium is, like Tlon, utilizing this less as a product and more as a tool to achieve their agenda, whatever that may be. Regardless, this is one of the most important financial aspects of Tlon's organization.

 **Finance Management – Tier II** : For an organization as large as Tlon has developed, a financial wing is a necessity. This is the sole purpose of the Finance Management division. They monitor all credit payments, transfers, and sales. They also track non-monetary payments and are among the few to have access to a complete inventory of what Tlon has at his disposal.

Interestingly, it appears to have very few personnel devoted to it, which, admittedly, may not be surprising due to it likely being managed by a high-functioning droid or two. But Tlon would normally not trust a machine with such important and sensitive information. The reason for this low number of personnel will be understood when the individual managing it is shown.

This will be elaborated on shortly.

 **Holding and Interrogation – Tier II** : Believe it or not, sometimes Tlon takes prisoners. The life-span of these unfortunate captives is usually not long, but there are enough of them for a dedicated wing to holding them. The primary purpose of this division, however, is interrogation.

All captives are stored on a retrofitted Imperial prison ship, which has been modified to include tools such as carbon freezing and cybernetic deconstruction labs. Bounties are usually returned to this division to be interrogated before killing or delivering them to the recipient, and higher-ranking operatives (from the Cartels, Alliance, or Jedi) are also stored here for interrogation. What exactly is acquired from them is unknown, but we can be sure that Tlon is storing away everything he's learned to potentially use it in the future.

 **The White Capes – Tier III** : Tlon Fett does not seem the type to have a dedicated diplomatic arm, and in some respects, he still doesn't. Not a traditional one, anyway. The White Capes are what passes for diplomats of the Mandalorian Gra'tua. As their name suggests, they are distinguished by the pure white shoulder capes they bear over stark black beskar'gam.

When they wear their white capes, they also do not carry weapons. As you are aware, this does _not_ make them less dangerous, but it shows a willingness to talk and negotiate that Tlon normally does not provide. The White Capes are the Mandalorians Tlon sends to recruit specific individuals, or establish clients for one or more of his products.

They are also the ones dispatched to give rare warnings or demands to individuals or organizations. They can act as extorters in this role as well, and many times it is successful. With his reputation growing, Tlon has, at times, found it more convenient to send a White Cape down to a remote colony and demand some kind of tribute in exchange for not attacking them.

If you are under the impression that the White Capes are easy targets, it would be excellent to dispense with this suicidal notion, as almost _all_ of the White Capes are former Supercommandos, trained by Tlon himself.

Another note about the White Capes is that should they be denied for one reason or another, their final interaction with whatever entity they were dealing with will be done with their white capes replaced with red ones. When they wear red capes instead of white, it is a signal that Tlon is coming and there is nothing you can do. For civilians or travelers, if you see a Mandalorian wearing a red cape, it would be prudent to leave as fast as you can.

The final thing to know about them is that they also act as something akin to the Ge'tal'aran for Tlon Fett. He is always accompanied by no fewer than four White Capes at all times, and they operate just as they do normally. White capes mean Tlon wants to talk. Red only promises blood.

 **The Mandalorian Commandos – Tier III** : The second main military force of the Mandalorian Gra'tua, Tlon's Mandalorian Commandos are likely going to be the most dangerous soldiers most would face in open combat. They are trained as Mandalorians, though unlike those of us who are taught within the Union, they are not restrained by considerations such as morality and collateral damage.

Tlon has largely elected to keep the same ranking as is reflected in the Union. They are well-trained, organized, and very dangerous. All of them are outfitted with high-end weapons and gear, all of them have jetpacks for quick mobility, and like us, each is outfitted slightly differently.

It should be no surprise that many dishonored clans have been drawn to Tlon, and they are distinguishable in combat sometimes due to their equipment, but mostly the color of their armor. Most of the Fett Clan have elected to wear silver armor, not wanting to purely imitate the man who they view with absolute loyalty and respect.

Clan Senar'tal is distinguished by their deep red armor, and they have a tendency to carry debilitating weapons and equipment in combat, such as stun grenades, shock prods, and clingwire – traditional slaver kits. Clans Vizsla and Lone have blue and white, respectively. Clan Vizsla also have a tendency to engage in more aerial attacks. Clan Wren is a mixture of orange and purple, usually in unique shapes and patterns. Clan Taltora is a deep green, and they prefer using heavier weapons and rarely engage in aerial combat.

Out of all of them, Clan Fett is unquestionably the most dangerous, while Clan Wren is the least. That said, underestimating any of them is not advised.

 **The Supercommandos of Tlon Fett – Tier III** : Tlon's Supercommandos are slightly different to the clan equivalents in the Mando'Tsad. There is only _one_ team of Supercommandos, and they answer directly to Tlon. However, they are not solely composed of Fett Mandalorians, and those of the assimilated clans are also permitted entrance, provided they prove themselves.

The Supercommandos are used in a variety of ways. Most traditional is their usage as a special forces equivalent, which has been done dozens of times against multiple targets and individuals. However, Supercommandos are quite commonly given solo assignments that place them in the roles of assassins and bounty hunters. Their training and skill often make these tasks trivial, and Tlon appears to have successfully convinced a good number of criminal entities that he has a secret assassination unit, as none of them have connected the dots to realize that this phantom assassination unit and the Supercommandos are the same thing.

These are, by far, the most dangerous Mandalorians under Tlon. Each and every one of them has been personally trained by him and are outfitted with the best and most diverse equipment that can be afforded. Their armor is painted stark black, same as his, and there are no identifying emblems. Supercommandos are not difficult to spot if you see one.

Unfortunately, they will likely be equal to our own Supercommandos, if not superior. Our singular advantage here is our numbers.

 ** _Haar Ka'ra_ – Strategic Command – Tier IV**: This is where Tlon manages the Mandalorian Gra'tua and calls upon his own war council (haar Ka'ra) of veteran soldiers and individuals within the Gra'tua. It also consists of strategists and analysts who assist in planning out the operations Tlon authorizes, as well as their projected impact and response.

Tlon spends a significant amount of time here, as of recent months, although it still hasn't stopped him from participating in raids and attacks. From what I was able to learn, he appears to be working to mentor and experiment with giving some of his subordinates more freedom. Perhaps he is realizing just how heavily everything would be lost should he die.

Whatever the reason, this is the nerve center of the military operations of the Gra'tua. Should this be damaged or disrupted, it is safe to say his operations would be nearly irreversibly crippled.

* * *

 **PERSONS OF NOTE**

 **Lara Senar'tal – Director of Slave Command and Management** : It is unsurprising that the leader of Clan Senar'tal would be placed in charge of all of Tlon's slaving operations. She was among the first to seek Tlon out after he began his raids in the Outer Rim, and ever since, has essentially brought over the entire clan for assimilation. There are a few holdouts who have refused, but in response, she has exiled them, for all the good it did.

She is a warrior, but unlike others in her position, her interest was not in martial strength, but in defeating an enemy psychologically. Something she picked up from being surrounded by slaves her entire life and toying with them for her own entertainment. This psychological approach to warfare is likely what made Tlon listen to what she had to say, and allowed her to run his slaving operations – provided they got results.

Lara has sought to justify Tlon's faith in her, and at this point, she had more than proven her worth. While small, she has turned the slaving operations into a legitimate aspect of his organization and has an integral understanding of the psychology of almost all Outer Rim aliens, as well as breaking them.

Her talents have led to her being a consultant to Holding and Interrogation, and she is a good friend of Thisma, who calls her in for advice at times. As she also knows the entirety of the slave inventory and has an eye for how best to use them, Tlon also includes her in haar Ka'ra and strategies for major raids. She is also a participant in all slaving operations.

 **Dr. Nevan Fisk – Lead Surgeon** : While his title is technically 'Lead Surgeon,' Nevan Fisk's actual specialty is in advanced cybernetics. He claims to have acquired a doctorate from the Umbaran College of Cybernetics, and if true, would make him extremely qualified, but so far, no such proof has been acquired.

His story is an interesting one, as he was – along with his sister – an indentured servant to Roda the Hutt, a minor crime lord that was suffering from Tlon's raids. When Tlon finally attacked the hutt directly, Nevan positioned himself where Tlon would be more likely to talk to him, instead of killing him. He thanked Tlon for 'freeing him,' professed to be someone who respected his work, and managed to convince Tlon that he – along with his sister – were worth more alive than dead.

Tlon agreed, and Nevan was put to work. Over the years, he worked his way upwards, which was certainly not the easiest of achievements for a rattataki, but regardless of the origins of his degree – or lack thereof – he has proven to be an expert on major cybernetic systems and has an interest in new and unstable technology, with a significant lack of morality.

He has not been seen in several months, leading to speculation that he has been moved to Tlon's unknown black site to work on unknown projects. That he has traveled several times to the Migrant Fleet in recent months raises additional questions of what he is, or could be, working on.

 **Dr. Neva Fisk – Lead Narcotics Developer** : The sister of Nevan, Dr. Neva Fisk had a significantly different experience working for Roda the Hutt. As she held dual degrees in chemistry and pharmaceuticals, she was immediately worth more to him than her brother, and she was placed in charge of researching and developing narcotics to sell – a job she ironically found quite enjoyable.

However, she ran into problems when she proposed increasing the purity of the drugs, which Roda was against due to the cost and lack of incentive to change a working business model. Whether they would have resolved this dispute is unknown, as Tlon attacked and it was Nevan who managed to ensure her safety.

She proposed applying her experience to the Mandalorian Gra'tua, mostly just wanting to return to her work. She initially kept the same plan to produce cheap and destructive drugs, but was pleasantly surprised when Tlon instead demanded that she work to produce products of far higher quality. Thrilled at the opportunity, she immediate got to work and was soon running drug research and development.

Neva is no warrior, nor particularly knowledgeable of anything outside her work, but she is an extremely intelligent and amoral individual who likely knows how to create every single major drug in the Outer Rim, and how each species reacts to differing levels of purity.

 **Thisma Fett – Lead Interrogator** : One of the few Force-sensitives to work for Tlon, she is _also_ one of the few who have been _personally_ adopted into his clan as an outsider. Her past involved her working as an interrogator for a hutt, though how she ended up in that position to begin with is unknown, as she was reportedly a Jedi in training.

How Tlon learned about her is also unknown, but it intrigued him enough to take a direct interest in radicalizing her to his cause. She is skilled and knowledgeable enough to be considered a xenopsychologist, though if this is through experience or traditional education is unknown. What _is_ known is that she has an uncanny ability to pinpoint psychological vulnerabilities and weak points in nearly any individual, Force-assisted or not.

The true extent of her abilities is unknown, but at minimum, she is capable of mindreading and controlling weak-minded individuals, and this has been enough for Tlon to assign her as Lead Interrogator. As far as we know, she has utilized or is at least familiar with all types of interrogation, and typically chooses the most effective one. She is not a sadist, but like many of those who surround Tlon, is defined by her amorality.

When she is not interrogating, she is working to train Tlon's Commandos and Supercommandos to resist the Force, or testing their resistance. How useful this actually is is unknown, since we do not know how skilled or powerful she is. Whatever the answer, Thisma continues to refine her own skills, and goes through slaves at a moderate rate. What she does with them is unknown, but it's unlikely to be pleasant for the victims.

 **'Voltron' – Lead Financial Manager** : To elaborate on the lack of personnel within Financial Management, there is indeed a droid behind the organization and audit of Tlon's finances.

To my alarm, it is perhaps one of the most dangerous models to ever exist.

Prior to an accidental slip of the tongue from one of the auditors, all that was known about the mysterious entity was that it was called 'Voltron.' None of the workers had ever seen him, though he did communicate through holograms and messages. Out of interest, I played one of these messages and the hologram showed a dark-skinned older human male, probably mid-sixties, in Mandalorian armor.

What stood out was that for more sensitive communications, he would send a droid to deliver his messages instead of coming in-person. I am unsure why, but it reminded me of our own history where there seemed to be some entity that acted in a similar way. Further research confirmed this, and I am concerned to report that there is a very high likelihood that there is a G0-T0 droid working for – or with – Tlon Fett.

No further details are known beyond circumstance, but the description of the droid, the sole communication through text or hologram, and the lack of personnel for such an important aspect of the Gra'tua makes this deduction justified. Whether it was reprogrammed, is working to subvert Tlon, or if there are other defects in its personality, are unknown.

G0-T0 units in particular were built to serve and protect the Old Republic through any means necessary. It is possible – albeit unlikely – that this is not one of the original models, and instead a replica. However, since the model was completely banned, this seems unlikely.

If this _is_ a G0-T0 unit, it is _extremely_ old, which may be discrediting as a possible candidate for this droid, but considering that HK-47 continues to function exceptionally well despite its advanced age (of similar, if not greater length), the idea that a droid of this purported intelligence being able to similarly maintain itself is not an impossibility. The question of what one is doing working with _Tlon Fett_ of all men is one that needs to be answered.

I will also note that Voltron is on haar Ka'ra. Make of that what you will.

 **Vasek Lone – Commander of the White Capes** : Vasek is an older, grizzled soldier of Clan Lone, who has had a relatively uneventful life up until joining Tlon. His marksmanship and leadership allowed him to move up quickly through the Commando ranks, and soon he was allowed to undertake the trials to become one of the Supercommandos. He succeeded, and was one for seven years.

More recently, he was transferred to the White Capes and takes more of an administrative role in the division. Instead of meeting the targets for recruitment personally, he reviews the intelligence and information gathered, and sends the White Capes to targets he deems important enough to recruit or threaten.

He has, interestingly, a near perfect memory of everything he has seen and heard. He has not utilized this skill as often as one would expect, but he has turned that into a security measure, where the most important targets on his list are usually not stored anywhere physical or digital, but only in his head. In his spare time, he has also begun taking more of an interest in strategy, with the intent of being more useful to Tlon during strategy sessions.

He also keeps up-to-date on all political developments within the Alliance and Empire, as well as sources scattered throughout the Outer Rim.

 **Dirn Fett – Commander of the Supercommandos** : While all the children of Tlon Fett are varying levels of dangerous, Dirn stands above them all as one of the most dangerous people in the Gra'tua, not just among the siblings. While he is not his father, and few could ever come close, he is nonetheless one of the prominent figures of the Gra'tua and one of their greatest assets.

He's served as a Supercommando for a decade and a half, and has a kill-count of just under a thousand. This alone should indicate how often and frequently Dirn participates in combat. For those who would decry his accomplishments as mere civilian casualties, Dirn specifically does not include collateral damage or non-combatants in his logs. Otherwise, the number would at least triple.

Granted, he's largely stuck to killing cheap and weakly outfitted mercenaries, but the numbers themselves continue to be impressive. He is also an accomplished bounty hunter and tracker, having been one of the Supercommandos selected for such assignment – the rare times he didn't volunteer for them, anyway.

Again, he is not his father, but he has the loyalty and dedication of the Supercommandos under him, and has led them personally to dozens of victories. Tlon, if not trusting of him, relies on him enough to supposedly share information vital to the Gra'tua. Dirn supposedly is aware of _all_ operations in the Gra'tua, which is something most on haar Ka'ra do not have access to.

Further indicating this is the fact that Dirn has been missing for months, and while he could be on a long-term assignment, it's possible that he is part of whatever secret operations Tlon is doing at his unknown black site.

 **Adomick Vizsla – Chief of Strategic Command** : One of the elders of Clan Vizsla, he was among the first of the dishonored clans to openly join Tlon and ever since then has been instrumental in having what remains of Clan Vizsla absorbed into the Gra'tua. While fairly old – fifty-two – he is nonetheless still a dangerous warrior, though he has transitioned to a more strategic role as of late.

He holds a place on haar Ka'ra and has slowly been groomed by Tlon to be his second-in-command. He, like Dirn, is aware of every major aspect of the Gra'tua, and knows Tlon's long-term plans beyond a Mando'Akaan. He has begun taking more and more of a command role the past year, with over a third of all operations planned and overseen.

For the most part, there is not a significant difference in execution compared to Tlon, but this could change as he begins to experiment with alternative tactics and methods. This increased involvement and authority has freed Tlon to pursue other matters he deems important, personally. What those could involve is unknown.

Outside of Tlon himself, Adomick may be among the most valuable individuals within the Gra'tua, not necessarily because of his skills, but because of how much he knows, both about Tlon and about the Gra'tua.

 **Kensin Ullo, the Butcher of Nar Shaddaa and Chief Executive Officer of Tlon Fett** : Kensin Ullo is an experiment gone horribly wrong. It is well-known that Nar Shaddaa is home to black sites run by governments, criminal organizations, and the truly depraved. The most experimental, dangerous, and unethical experiments are conducted there daily.

Among them was an experiment to produce a genetic strain of the twi'lek species stronger, smarter, and more aggressive than their natural brethren. It's unknown who was originally funded and established such a project – perhaps it was a wealthy twi'lek, perhaps it was a hutt, perhaps it was a terrorist organization.

The most likely candidates were the 'Colored Brigade,' a twi'lek supremacist and independence terrorist group which has been a thorn in the side of the Republic, then Empire, then Alliance, whose demands include the full sovereignty of Ryloth and its accompanying system. To date, the twi'leks don't turn them in because they provide protection from slavers and make it a priority to free twi'lek slaves. Others aren't so lucky, and they quite earn their designation as terrorists.

All this to say that they have the means, resources, and motive to undertake a project like this. Unfortunately for them, it backfired spectacularly. We only have rumors to go on, but supposedly, the modified twi'leks – all of whom have purple skin and stand a full head taller than average twi'leks while outmatching them in almost all metrics – were awoken successfully.

Then one of them suddenly snapped, rallied his brethren, and slaughtered every single individual in the facility. This individual would later call himself 'Kensin Ullo.' The reason he chose his name is unknown. He could have picked it himself, or it could have been the clan name of the twi'lek who awoke him. We will never know, and it is unlikely he would share.

What matters is that Kensin and his new clan quickly armed themselves, and with the equipment in hand, determined the nearest path to a hangar to find a starship, and left. The twi'leks slaughtered _everyone_ who was in their way. Cartel guard, Consortium soldier, refugee, civilian, drug addict… every man, woman, and child they saw was mercilessly executed and Kensin carved a bloody path Nar Shaddaa has never forgotten.

It is heavily suspected that there was some flash-training utilized in Kensin's creation, as he was utilizing advanced military tactics and somehow knew how to handle professional and improvised weapons.

Negotiation was attempted and failed. Streets turned into shootouts as the unorganized hordes were annihilated by Kensin and his clan. The fighting lasted for nearly one week, and over four thousand were estimated killed, and it only ended because the hutts pulled everyone back in hopes the twi'leks would take a ship and leave – which was exactly what they did.

Everyone hoped that would be the last of the self-declared Ullo Clan, but soon, purple-skinned twi'leks were reported attacking hutt and criminal strongholds – as well as targeting the Colored Brigade, further evidence that there is some vendetta against them and they were involved in some way with their creation.

Only several hundred twi'leks strong, the Ullo Clan was not large, and Kensin is adamant that no 'inferior' individuals be permitted to join. There is a near-equal amount of male and female specimens, meaning whoever did make them intended them to reproduce, and they are able to do the same with others of their species.

We know this because the Ullo Clan has a large number of female twi'lek slaves they keep for breeding purposes. Though not all children born of these slave mothers are kept, as if they are determined to not meet a 'purity' threshold, they are sold off to slavers or the Consortium – part of the 'purity' appears to be based on skin color, as only purple-skinned infants are kept. These slave mothers were what initially led them to Tlon Fett. Seemingly intrigued by the twi'lek marauders, Tlon spoke with Kensin and eventually the two of them agreed to work together for several operations.

This was highly successful, and this relationship eventually turned into Tlon officially declaring the Ullo Clan as Mandalorian, and they exist as the one and only alien-majority clan which follows Tlon Fett. Kensin continues to lead this clan, and under his control, he has continued his pseudo-eugenics program, now with Tlon providing him with as many twi'lek slaves as needed – and the relationship to the Zann Consortium has opened up additional opportunities.

As he and Tlon have worked closer together, he has gained the trust and respect of him to the point where he was formally appointed as the Chief Executive Officer of the Gra'tua, and currently provides strategic, tactical, and field support for the organization. It is a grave mistake to underestimate this twi'lek.

He is genetically enhanced to be stronger and faster than anything outside of perhaps a wookiee, he is believed to have a perfect memory, and was likely grown with the express purpose of being a military commander. In combat, he wears heavy armor and utilizes a modified starfighter cannon, and favors equipment used by slavers such as electro-whips and shock grenades.

Kensin Ullo earned his spot on haar Ka'ra through a trail of blood and death. We'd do best to respect this.

 **Urai Fen – Enforcer to the Lord and Lady Zann** : I would be remiss if I didn't include one of the most prominent guests to the Gra'tua from the Zann Consortium. Urai Fen is a fascinating individual, and one of the oldest beings that exists in the galaxy. He was alive during the _foundation_ of the Zann Consortium over four hundred years ago, and was personal friends with Tyber Zann himself.

He has continued his position as an enforcer to the descendants of Zann, and, if the rumors are to be believed, actively ran it for almost a century after some nearly disastrous management by one of the Zann descendants. With the Consortium in a comfortable position of influence, he has returned to his role of enforcer and advisor to the Zann Twins, Tyrell and Tora.

To date, he is the only major figure of the Consortium to spend any length of time in Gra'tua territory, and it is unlikely his involvement is an accident. Tlon respects the ancient alien as a dangerous warrior, and Fen returns the mutual respect. It is likely Urai continues this strange mix between friendship and wariness because he is the one figure Tlon will treat – if not as an equal – something close to it. He doesn't trust Tyrell at all, and not even Urai treats Tora with any kind of seriousness.

Urai has actually earned the respect of the Mandalorians when he sparred with some of the Supercommandos, and there are rumors that Tlon and Urai have sparred against each other, but this is unknown. Whatever the case may be, Urai is one of the few who have unrestricted access to anywhere within Gra'tua territory – including Tlon's flagship.

Also of note is that this offer does not extend to _any_ other member of the Zann Consortium.

Perhaps Tlon will attempt to lure him away from the Consortium. Which I honestly doubt even Tlon thinks that is possible. Urai Fen, for whatever reason, is determined to continue on the legacy of Tyber Zann, even if it seems he isn't satisfied there.

 **Tlon Fett – Leader of the Mandalorian Gra'tua** : Please refer to _Intelligence Report 00316-Alpha_ for a comprehensive report on Tlon Fett.

* * *

 **ALLIES**

 **The Zann Consortium** : If one imagined that the closest ally – if one wants to apply so generous a term – to Tlon Fett would be the most heinous criminal organization in the galaxy, I suspect that they would have been called delusional. Both that anyone would wish to be allies with such a man in the first place, and that Tlon would accept allies.

However, the utter amorality and practicality of both parties led to them deciding they were more effective if they worked together. For the most part, their realms of interest are completely different and they rarely overlap, which additionally helps since they operate in different parts of the galaxy – and even if they didn't, they would take measures to ensure little overlap.

It would be difficult to accurately judge just what the limits of their alliance _is_. On the surface they appear to be largely monetary, as the Zann Consortium is a notable client of the Mandalorian Gra'tua in regards to drugs, slaves, and contraband. But it appears to be slightly more complex. Tlon has assisted Lord Tyrell Zann multiple times by sending his Supercommandos on unspecified missions, though the reason for this was unknown.

For the most part, the actual interaction the Consortium has with the Gra'tua is kept to the highest levels or purely at points of transactions. Not even the Consortium Defilers interact with the Mandalorian Commandos, or the Yellow Vests with the Gra'tua soldiers. It would not be accurate to say that there is 'trust' between the two entities, but there is definitely a mutual respect and reliability that will likely not be broken anytime soon.

 **The Migrant Fleet of Dac** : While it might be debatable to call them an 'ally,' the fact that the Migrant Fleet and Tlon Fett have conducted business multiple times indicates that if they do not outright support him, they are more than happy to do business with him. We know that Tlon has, on no fewer than three instances, gone to visit the Fleet personally. What was conducted there was not uncovered, though it is likely he is looking for Migrant Fleet support when he attacks us again.

Unfortunately, from what we know of the Fleet, it would not be difficult to convince them to back him. They hate the Force, and anything and anyone to do with it, and the fact that Mand'alor is one of its most powerful practitioners has no doubt been something used by Tlon to sway them, which is to say nothing of Master Tokare or the Jetiib'tsad who bolster our ranks. I would also not put it past Tlon to hint that it might provide them an opportunity to damage or kill the Jedi Order, who would no doubt become involved in some capacity in the event of a war.

If it isn't clear, he is openly manipulating the Fleet while obviously failing to inform them of the fact that he has Force-users in his own ranks. Although, given the practicality of the Migrant Fleet, perhaps he has convinced them that any Force-users under his command are the equivalent of the Nameless Legion of Dac.

It's unlikely that they bothered to check up on if this was actually true or not. Normally, I would suggest we pass along this detail to the High Admiralty, but unfortunately, they would never listen to someone who answers to a Mand'alor who uses the Force.

Diplomatic manipulation and secrecy aside, the interactions between the Gra'tua and Migrant Fleet are purely business. Interestingly, the Migrant Fleet pays extremely good money for any Force-users – as well as quarren and mon calamari slaves. We don't know what they do with these slaves afterwards, but in their warped sense of community, it's not unreasonable that they are freed and indoctrinated in the ways of the Fleet. A commissioned report on the Fleet would be needed to determine for sure.

On the other side, the Gra'tua buys a notable amount of anti-Force technology or invests in ventures which have been revealed to them by the Fleet. We don't know the specifics of these weapons or tech, but many of them appear to be vong-based (unsurprising) or ysalamir-based (more surprising) to non-organic pieces of tech (highly surprising).

This tells us two things:

One, that the Migrant Fleet is making breakthroughs in their pursuit of anti-Force tech and weapons, far more so then we should feel comfortable with.

Two, that Tlon's Gra'tua is buying these prototypes and products. Which is something to note. Many of them are experimental (if promising) prototypes, which have not finished iteration and testing. While it ultimately may not be the game changer he hopes it is, the fact remains that he's going to do everything possible to mitigate our advantages.

The relationship between Tlon's Gra'tua and the Migrant Fleet should be watched closely. We cannot afford for them to become significantly involved. Our fleet could hold against the Alliance, and potentially against the Empire. It could not hold against the Migrant Fleet.

* * *

 **ENEMIES**

 **The Mando'Tsad (Mandalorian Union)** : The prime and ultimate focus of everything Tlon has built is to destroy the Mando'Tsad and replace it with his own perverted understanding of manda. As mentioned elsewhere, we are everything Tlon Fett and his criminal organization are not. His armies of criminals and dishonored Mandalorians will inevitably march to our borders, and the future of our people will be decided. I do not think further elaboration is necessary. It is clear at this point that Tlon's Mandalorian Gra'tua is our enemy, as we are theirs.

 **The Hutt Cartels** : This is an enemy more of circumstance than any moral disgust at the Cartels, as Tlon runs and promotes practices and methods as bad as or worse than the Cartels. I am inclined to think that Tlon sees the Cartels as more of a resource than an actual threat. He is in a beneficial position, as the Cartels don't want to expend the effort necessary to eliminate him, but at the same time are furious at how often he continues to attack their planets.

At some point it may reach a point where the Cartels will work to take Tlon down, whatever the cost. A deepening involvement of the Consortium may push them over the edge, but at the same time it could make the Cartels back off as they do _not_ want to move against Tyrell without knowing how to successfully counter whatever he is planning.

Ultimately though, Tlon is only hurting the Cartels in terms of resources, money, and manpower. He is usually not taking planets or land, and technically the Cartel has lost very little in the way of actual territory during their feud. All of what is listed, the hutts can fairly easily replace, but what is pocket change for the hutts is enough to sustain Tlon's Gra'tua for years to come.

I doubt the conflict between the two will end anytime soon. The Cartels are too big, and they represent to Tlon a reliable source of money and resources. It will be interesting to observe their reaction if he continues to escalate.

 **The Jedi Order** : This more refers to the more drastic condemnation the Order has begun to take against Tlon's Gra'tua. Tlon does not usually go directly after any established Force-user order, though is more than willing to go after those who wander into the Outer Rim that he can radicalize. However, it appears that the Order is directly responding to his attacks on Alliance worlds.

This condemnation may be something Tlon is continuing to gauge, but it has not apparently deterred him enough to cease operations against the Alliance entirely. Perhaps he believes the Order will not follow through, perhaps he _wants_ to provoke them, or, more worryingly, he may be trying to instigate a war by the Jedi against _us_ , while turning the ignorance of the Jedi against the Mando'Tsad.

I doubt this would be successful, but the Jedi are paying more attention to Tlon and his actions, and justified or not, they are going to associate their actions with those of the Mandalorians as a whole. Remaining silent is not ideal at this juncture.

* * *

 **OPERATIONS AND TACTICS**

 **Overview** : The following is a list of operations which have been conducted at the command of Tlon, or other ranking members of the Gra'tua. The vast majority of operations will, in all likelihood, be one of the following. It should also be noted that all of these missions are sometimes used following and concurrent to each other. Executing one type of operation does not necessarily exclude others:

 **Piracy Operations** : These are operations undertaken to increase the size of Tlon's navy. They involve the direct targeting, boarding, and capturing of enemy and independent vessels. These operations tend to involve the Mandalorian Commandos, as well as the Supercommandos who are deployed close to the ship in question, and who cut their way inside. Once the exterior is penetrated, the outcome is essentially decided.

It is through this that Tlon has been able to acquire the majority of his fleet, as they do not target large groups of ships, or ones which are disproportionately armed and armored. In some cases, these operations fail, but for the most part they are careful with how they choose their targets, and rarely strike unless they have a distinct advantage.

It should be noted that larger vessels have not been acquired in this way, as those tend to have sizable escorts and would require a greater investment than Tlon seems willing to produce at this juncture. However, I would expect these operations to begin targeting larger ships over the course of the next three years, because Tlon knows he has to have a sizable fleet if he hopes to accomplish his plans.

 **Naval Elimination** : As opposed to strictly capturing enemy naval vessels, Elimination operations are ordered solely to cripple enemy fleets and orbital defenses. The numbers are usually overwhelming, and the operation is launched when it is judged that the defenders will be at their weakest. Even still, they employ highly asymmetrical tactics to maximize every advantage possible.

Hit-and-run attacks, flanks, unexpected angles of attack, Tlon's navy can become surprisingly creative when given the opportunity. The lack of tangible direction in space is difficult to adjust to for many aliens, but it is something that Tlon and his fleet thrive on. Anyone expecting a head-to-head ship engagement by his fleet will be sorely disappointed.

Naval Elimination missions are usually in conjunction with a ground assault, which will clear the way for their ground forces to operate freely until that operation is completed. It will also be employed to destroy pursuing enemy fleets or ones which are lured into traps.

 **Resource Capture** : These are ground operations where the objective is the capture of physical assets (excluding slaves) including but not limited to: equipment, weapons, raw resources, tools, drugs, credits, and spacecraft. Sometimes there is a designated goal in mind, and others, it is whatever they see that can be grabbed and loaded onto their transport ships.

These kinds of operations typically pay for themselves easily, and Tlon has worked the execution down to a science. The world will be usually seeded with a team of Striile, and a short time later, invaded by the Gra'tua Soldiers or Commandos for particularly challenging or vital missions. In total, the operations will usually be concluded between six to eight hours, although there have been times where they have gone over this.

During this time the soldiers are ordered to be hyper-focused on acquiring as many resources as possible and getting out of there. Failure to adhere to this in a reasonable manner is subject to punishment, this applies to taking slaves or causing unnecessary collateral damage as well. There are separate operations for those, and if Tlon has specifically _not_ ordered these, there is likely a reason. For particularly valuable locations, it's worth more to him to take all the resources every so often and keep the people alive so they can continue producing them for him to steal again.

 **Resource Denial** : A rarer type of operation – sometimes following resource capture missions – which involves the complete destruction of infrastructure or equipment that is used to acquire or produce a specific resource. This typically includes overkill, such as damaging delicate machinery with thermal detonators or collapsing an entire production plant by causing the power core to explode, or some equivalent.

These kinds of operations are applied with some strategy; generally for drug productions, and almost always in undisputed hutt territory. By denying a resource to the hutts, it allows Tlon to potentially supplement their loss with his own product – hence why drug manufacturing and distribution is usually a target – or he intends to use this operation merely to soften it up for a more damaging attack in the future.

Like the previous operation, sometimes there are distinct targets they have to destroy, and other times it is whatever they can find. Survival equipment is also a favored target, as well as droids and management systems. The time it usually takes can be as little as two hours, or as long as five for particularly challenging operations.

 **Terror Raids** : Some of the most infamous and destructive of operations that Tlon has ordered, the purpose of these is self-explanatory. It is to cause nothing less than pure and unadulterated terror to whoever learns, witnesses, and watches it. Who participates depends on who Tlon is directing the attack to. For most, he will simply use Striile and Gra'tua soldiers, as that is who he wants the hutts to see. As we saw with the Clan Tacynar Massacre… Mandalorians will also be used if it is directed at us.

Every opportunity to increase the carnage is taken. Blaster rifles will be substituted with slugthrowers and physical rounds. Sometimes they will be forgone altogether in favor of vibroblades and other bladed weapons such as tremor swords. Carbonite or sonic grenades are substituted for thermal or frag grenades; the list can go on, but I suspect you get the idea.

To further increase the impact of this mission, Tlon usually instructs the participants not to aim to kill, but instead _wound_ to kill. The medical centers are among the first targets of these operations, and ultimately, the majority of victims die from fairly treatable wounds. Most have died due to blood loss caused from amputations, cuts, and more. Particularly sadistic soldiers will sever tendons and other muscles and leave the bodies to starve and rot.

A message is no good if no one can see it, which is why Tlon also employs small camera teams to record the entirety of the assaults. The camera droids – usually three or four – will follow and record the carnage, sometimes also broadcasting it to the HoloNet. After saving the memory of these droids, they will typically be left behind for someone to find. Tlon has no interest in pretending he is innocent in these assaults. He _wants_ someone to know what he is doing, though his actual reasons for it can be nebulous.

Tlon is a cold shabuir, and I would not say it is out of the question that he sanctions these attacks only to see what the reactions will be – or to provoke us or others into doing something. The vast majority of individuals have emotional responses to these attacks, and I cannot help but think that is something Tlon is not only aware of – but actively courting.

Our response should these continue happening to our people should not be based out of emotion, as difficult as it may be. This is what Tlon is counting on.

 **Slaving Raids** : A self-explanatory operation where the only goal is the capture and enslavement of the civilian population. For reasons unknown, Tlon usually orders that all soldiers or security personnel are to simply be executed. It is likely that this is to prevent revolts or headaches, as these types of individuals would be more prone to causing problems for them and potential clients.

Carried out primarily by Gra'tua soldiers, they are usually given a priority list of which kinds of individuals to target. Women and children are always high on this list, aliens are secondary, and males are usually the last to be prioritized. They are also given orders to not cause unnecessary harm, as well as _not_ to use or abuse them in any unsanctioned way.

Such operations are among the longest, between twelve and twenty-four hours to fully complete, as Tlon does not order these missions unless he intends to take _everyone_ in the area of operation. Sometimes they are forced to cut it short, but to date, there has not been a completely failed slaving operation. These are conducted on a semi-regular basis, and expand sometimes to unfortunate naval vessels and transport ships.

 **Planetary Conquest** : This is an extremely rare operation which has only actually happened once, and it was against a rogue pirate band of had set up their own base of operations on Zlatek. Tlon ordered the invasion of the planet, taking some care not to damage the existing infrastructure and housing. All of the pirates were killed, and their bases captured through raids by the Supercommandos. I do not think we can read too much into the tactics Tlon employed, as it was against an extremely weak opponent. But be appraised of the fact that this is an operation he is capable of conducting.

 **Bounty Hunts** : As a way of earning additional revenue, or simply honing their skills, many of the Supercommandos – as well as some Mandalorian Commandos – participate in bounty hunts, usually of a lower-profile nature. Most of the time the client merely assumes they are Boba Fett knockoffs and doesn't ask questions, nor do they share their identities.

You may be wondering how this works with the hutts, since they post the vast majority of bounties. For Tlon, it works somewhat differently. While the hutts do not have a monopoly on posting bounties, they do post the most, and usually, enemies of the hutts are individuals Tlon can use. In this case, they are instead tracked down and made an offer. Other times they are killed – not to collect the bounty – but to deny someone else from collecting.

This has admittedly made Tlon and his Gra'tua no friends in the Bounty Hunters' Guild, nor many other independent hunters. Many times, Tlon will send the bodies of targets to the hutt who posted the bounty with a snide request for payment. To their credit, some of the hutts have paid up. Most have not.

 **Assassination** : The final operations of note are the Assassination missions. These are, quite simply, operations where a Supercommando is sent to eliminate one or more individuals – and _only_ those individuals. The reasons for this vary; they could be officers or administrators; it could be a distraction; it could be to send a message. Unlike many other operations, these don't follow a clear pattern as to what Tlon gets out of them, nor why he chooses some targets in the first place.

Some targets have never interacted with himself or his Gra'tua. Some are only loosely connected to the Cartels. Some are random civilians or business administrators. It could be Tlon is testing to see the reactions to various deaths, or maybe they are requests by the Consortium to carry out for their purposes.

Regardless, they are highly effective and have almost always succeeded.

* * *

 **BASES AND LOCATIONS OF NOTE**

 **Multiple Recruitment Vectors** : The means by which Tlon recruits for his military are largely proactive for individuals or groups he wants, but for those who actively seek him out, it is slightly more complicated. Tlon does not maintain any recruitment centers or outposts, mostly because he lacks the means to hold dedicated territory and attempting to set one up on a world would be inviting the Cartels to attack.

However, those that work for him – particularly his Mandalorian Commandos and White Capes — serve as recruitment vectors. They can be approached about the possibility of joining, provided one does not make any sudden movements. White Capes in particular will make planned trips throughout the Outer Rim and visit cantinas and cities with known mercenary and criminal populations. These worlds are fairly deep in Cartel territory, but as the hutts have learned, attempting to take out a White Cape will likely end up with majority of the cantina patrons dead or dying.

Alternatively, interested individuals can also approach Gra'tua territory directly. While this is more of a risk, these individuals are likely to be taken more seriously than others due to the proactive measures needed to make contact. Provided one correctly and clearly hails Tlon's Gra'tua, the less likely they'll assume you are a threat and open fire.

 **Zlatek** : A small forest planet in the Outer Rim, Zlatek is the primary training planet where all Striile and Gra'tua soldiers receive some level of training. The planet is blockaded by his fleet, and no one can enter or leave without proper authorization. The world itself is extremely warm, humid, and overall, very miserable – not unlike Dxun. There are only two seasons of note: rainy and dry.

The Gra'tua has not come even close to utilizing the planet fully, but they really do not need to. There are four major barrack-cities which solely house trainees and contain practice ranges, training fields, and dueling rings. These cities also have intermittent defenses placed around the perimeter, almost evenly divided between anti-infantry, and ground-to-space weapons. Tlon clearly believes that the greater threat will come from space than from the ground.

There are also several mockup cities or operation zones that the trainees practice in. These are designed to emulate some of the more common aspects of settlements and cities that may be encountered. To further enhance their authenticity, they are usually 'populated' with slaves who act in a variety of roles, from citizens, to soldiers, to merchants and so on.

All exercises are live-fire, and the slaves are given weapons if their role requires it. The slaves are also promised that if they manage to kill a trainee and subsequently survive, they will be set free. This has happened nine times, and ironically, around half of them managed to end up working for the Gra'tua.

There are also different trainers, regimes, and tests for Gra'tua soldiers and Striile. All trainees are required to complete one terror operation mockup to show that they are capable of carrying these missions out. As you might expect, this planet goes through a large number of slaves on a weekly basis, and it is where the majority of low-quality slaves are sent to die.

 **Danitza** : If there is a 'homeworld' for Tlon's Mandalorians, the world of Danitza would be it. All of the clans allied to him have a presence on it, and it is the primary training grounds of the Commandos and Supercommandos. It is a frigid planet, which undergoes several seasons that consist of fairly cold, cold, and very cold. It is home to blizzards and snowstorms that ravage the landscape, especially to the north.

This just so happens to be the training grounds of the Supercommandos. Training grounds for the Commandos and Mandalorian children are located in the slightly warmer part of the planet. It is populated by a small settlement for each clan who protect and maintain it on their own, as well as a 'major' city which serves as the primary social hub for Tlon's Mandalorians.

Despite the heavy Mandalorian involvement, this is not Tlon's actual planetary headquarters, though he does spend a notable amount of time here, especially at the beginnings of each year. There is still a significant amount of slaves utilized on the planet, but far fewer than those expended on Zlatek.

 **The _Forced Evolution_** : This is by far the largest ship within the Gra'tua. A gift from the Zann Consortium that was sold at a heavily reduced price, the _Forced Evolution_ is a _Lucrehulk_ -class battleship in excellent condition, though completely demilitarized at sale. This was no issue to Tlon, who turned it over to Lara who established it as the sole hub for Slaving Command and Management.

 _All_ of Tlon's slaving operations take place on this vessel. It has been completely retrofitted to house tens of thousands of slaves at a time, hold multiple surgical facilities to implant control chips and collars, and have enough room for the living quarters of the staff. While it is an ancient vessel and model, it nonetheless has proven to be an extremely effective base of operations – as well as demoralizing to the slaves who have no chance of escape.

None of the spacecraft on the _Forced Evolution_ are capable of hyperspace travel outside the vessel itself. Escape pods are guarded by Senar'tal Commandos, and all guards have the ability to enter a slave ID into their gauntlets and take them down throughout the station. It has been designed in such a way as to make escape not only impossible, but unfathomable.

Since its acquisition, it has had some defenses reinstalled, though there has apparently been some difficulty in adapting the extremely out-of-date architecture with even semi-modern weapons. Its greatest advantage is that it's extremely difficult to destroy, and is a mobile base of operations. Only a few within the Gra'tua know its location at all times, and it supposedly jumps to a new system after every transaction that takes place on it.

With this said, it is a vulnerability of the Gra'tua. Should the _Forced Evolution_ be destroyed or otherwise taken out of commission, this would irreversibly cripple his entire slaving operations.

 **Unknown Black Site** : There is enough evidence, both circumstantial and otherwise, to confirm that Tlon has a black site where he is conducting experiments, operations, or other things which are likely heinous, even for him. Unfortunately, we know nothing about the details of this site or if there is more than one. It could be a planet, spacecraft, or space station – perhaps one hidden inside a large asteroid. High-profile personnel disappear from time to time and we believe they are moved to the black site to oversee operations or provide their expertise.

It may be worth investigating this further.

 **The _Widening Void_** : A Fel-era Imperial Prison Ship acquired in one of the largest piracy operations undertaken, the _Widening Void_ is the primary base of operations for Holding and Interrogation. Very little has been done to change it, as it already serves extremely well for holding prisoners and storing them.

Much like the _Forced Evolution_ , it has taken measures to make escape near impossible.

It is moderately defended, but holds a very small fighter complement, and due to the nature of its work, is often alone and undetected, with Tlon and a select few others knowing where it is at all times. I assume that it makes random hyperspace jumps after an arbitrary amount of time, and at least once after every visit from an outside source.

While I do not think that the _Widening Void_ is the sole location that their captives are housed, its destruction or negation would render their ability to capture, hold, and interrogate individuals would be significantly reduced.

 **Unknown Headquarters** : Much like the unknown black site, we know that _a_ headquarters for Tlon's Gra'tua exists, but unfortunately, no details beyond it. It could, just like the black site, be a planet, moon, space station, or starship. There is, unfortunately, no way to confirm without acquiring the information from Tlon or one of haar Ka'ra.

However, one thing which could be considered is the possibility that it is a diversion or false flag for anyone investigating. It could very well be that Tlon's headquarters is somewhere in plain sight – by which I mean, his flagship.

 **The _Trattok'or Dar'manda_** : Translates roughly to 'Collapse/Fall of the False Mandalorians,' depending on context, and it is, by far, the most dangerous ship in Tlon's entire fleet. A Palpatine-era _Acclamator_ -class assault/transport ship, he has taken it as his flagship and personally participates in raids with it. It has the unique advantage of being large enough to nearly house his entire army should it be required, as well as dozens of transport ships to transfer the resources to-and-fro planetside.

The ship was originally the flagship of Quinan the Hutt, who used it to run his criminal businesses, fighting pits, and housed his many mercenaries. Tlon and fifty of his Supercommandos managed to infiltrate the flagship and killed everyone aboard. Tlon then took it for himself, changed the name, and began refitting it to serve as his flagship.

Unfortunately, the exact modifications he has made are unknown, as only those authorized are allowed to board. But considering its significant age, it is likely it has run into similar problems as the _Forced Evolution_ in that significant modifications are either difficult or impossible to pull off. All of the weaponry still appears to be functional, though it is entirely possible that there are additional surprises he's added.

It is also likely that the interior has been modified and protected, as Tlon has used his flagship as bait to attract investigators or enemies in the past. He will allow the ship to drift in space along a trade route or near the borders of the Empire or Alliance, and give the appearance of a derelict. This is usually with the goal of capturing the vessel in question, and this has been how he has acquired some of the larger vessels in his fleet.

We do know that the interior defenses must be extensive, as at one point, an entire team of Imperial Knights were sent to investigate, and none returned. We don't know the composition, but losing an entire team of Imperial Knights (assuming Tlon did not participate) serves as a warning to not assume that taking over his flagship will be easy, or even feasible.

* * *

 **CONCLUSION**

If there is one thing to impress upon the reader of this report, it is that Tlon's Mandalorian Gra'tua is not something to be underestimated or dismissed. They are more dangerous and skilled than we want to give credit for, and despite their reprehensible tactics, they are only getting stronger. Tlon is not taking chances with his revenge against us, and we cannot afford to dismiss him or his soldiers as deranged or mad. To us, they may be, but that doesn't make them less effective or dangerous.

How long he intends to keep growing and recruiting is unknown, but he will likely slow or cease recruitment before he becomes a large enough threat to warrant a concerted effort by the Cartels – or the Alliance – to remove him. Tlon knows he cannot fight an enemy like that _and_ still destroy the Mando'Tsad. So, he will likely reach a point just before that – and then move against us.

Will he succeed? Unlikely from an objective standpoint. We have more Mandalorians than his entire army, and he has largely survived by picking off easy targets and performing raids. Entrenched targets will be more difficult for him to succeed against. His only legitimate advantage is his depravity – which will only incentivize us further to defend our worlds.

It is also worth considering that the Zann Consortium – and possibly the Migrant Fleet – has an interest in keeping Tlon and his Gra'tua intact, and it is likely also going to work against us when Tlon makes his move. Gathering additional information on the Zann Consortium and the Migrant Fleet should be a priority to prevent their non-traditional methods from being effective.

Even if we win this conflict eventually, underestimating him will leave us bloody and weakened. Preparation is key, and necessary, when considering his Gra'tua. Tlon Fett is no fool. He has likely judged a way to defeat us, and I fear that if we continue ignoring him, he has the potential to, if not destroy us, weaken us to the point that we are ineffective.

We cannot afford to take that chance. Not when tensions are so high with the Alliance. Without an obvious target like Tlon to rally against, they will instead choose a much closer and presumably weaker target.

 _Us_.

* * *

 **SLotH4's Note:** _Mando'a word key:_

 _Beskar – Mandalorian iron_

 _Beskar'gam – armor_

 _Dar'mand'alor – acting-Mandalore_

 _Dar'manda – a state of not being Mandalorian – not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul – regarded with absolute dread by most traditional-minded Mando'ade_

 _Ge'tal'aran – Crimson Guard – personal honor guard to Mandalore and his/her immediate family_

 _Gra'tua be'haar Vemann'mando'ade – Vengeance of the True Mandalorians_

 _haar Ka'ra – Tlon Fett's War Council; the name is a reference to a ruling council of fallen kings from Mandalorian myth_

 _haar Vemann'mand'alor – the True Mandalore_

 _Jetiib'tsad – Mandalorian Jedi_

 _Mand'alor – Mandalore_

 _Manda –the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body, and spirit_

 _Mando/Mando'ade – Mandalorian/Mandalorians_

 _Mando'a – Mandalorian language_

 _Mando'Akaan(e) – Mandalorian War(s) – intragalactic war between the Mandalorian Clans and the Old Republic, circa 3960s BBY_

 _Mando'Tra – Mandalorian Space_

 _Mando'Tsad – Mandalorian Union_

 _Shabuir(e) – bastard(s)_

 _Striil(e) – highly intelligent, carnivorous mammals native to Planet Mandalore; basically, a Mandalorian war hound_

 _Trattok'or Dar'manda – Collapse/Fall of the False Mandalorians_

 _Vemann'fett – Tlon Fett's faction; roughly translates to the 'true Clan Fett'_


End file.
